Destino Incerto
by Ann-Krol
Summary: Elrond está preocupado pois uma de suas visões começa a se tornar realidade. Um ser encapuzado ronda Rivendell, e os mistérios ligados a ele acabam mudando a vida de todos, principalmente de Legolas o qual tem seu destino perigosamente ligado a este ser.
1. Visões

**Notas da autora:**

Primeiro gostaria de lembrar que as personagens utilizadas nessa história pertencem a J. R. R. Tolkien e que a minha única intenção é usá-las para o entretenimento dos fãs desse mágico universo criado por ele.

No decorrer deste e dos outros capítulos, eu introduzirei novos personagens de minha autoria. Os quais eu tentarei deixar explicitado nas notas, para evitar qualquer problema de compreensão.

Antes de começar gostaria de assinalar algumas coisas para melhor compreensão deste capítulo e dos próximos:

_Texto em Itálico_ – Visões, flashbacks e palavras ou frases em élfico, as quais serão traduzidas em seguida.

(…) - Pequena passagem de tempo

(***) - Mudança de espaço e/ou tempo

&&& - Fim do capítulo

Sinopse do Capítulo: Lorde Elrond é assolado por uma visão intrigante. Tal visão começa a ser tornar cada vez mais tangível, uma vez que um ser encapuzado começa a rondar Rivendell entrando em contanto com os entes queridos do senhor de Imladris.

* * *

**_1 - Visões_ **

Mais uma manhã surgia: os pássaros começavam a cantar belas canções que se misturavam ao ambiente perfeito da cidade de Rivendell. Seu canto parecia despertar todas as criaturas que possuíam vida e, aos poucos, a cidade acordava. Seus habitantes retomavam suas tarefas diárias, entre eles o senhor de Imladris, Lorde Elrond, o qual havia acabado de acordar de seu sono leve e restaurador.

O sábio elfo, depois de se vestir, trançar os cabelos e lavar o rosto; resolveu que iria à biblioteca antes de se dirigir ao salão principal. Seu objetivo: guardar o livro que havia pego na noite anterior para passar o tempo.

Com este pensamento em mente Elrond se dirigiu à cabeceira de sua cama, para pegar o livro de capa azul, cujo conteúdo o distraíra por algumas horas antes de cair no sono. Depois de estar com o livro em suas mãos, Elrond deu alguns passos em direção a porta com a intenção de seguir seus propósitos. Mas antes que o mestre o fizesse, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado por alguns instantes: o ar estava mais frio e pesado do que o normal para uma manhã de sol e antes que pudesse impedir, o livro em suas mãos foi ao chão e o lorde se viu mais uma vez naquela estranha visão que há tempos roubava-lhe a paz.

* * *

_Elrond estava em sua biblioteca lendo um livro tranquilamente enquanto o som dos pássaros lá fora entrava pela janela aberta. Ao olhar através da mesma, o senhor élfico pode vislumbrar o fim do pôr-do-sol por entre as arvore, o que colocava um fim a mais um dia na bela Rivendell. _

_Alguns instantes passaram, e o elfo se viu andando pelos corredores de sua casa até chegar ao jardim. Este, já coberto pela noite, tinha seus encantos ampliados, pois a luz da lua e das estrelas começava a iluminar toda sua extensão num misto de magia e encanto. _

_Lorde Elrond continuou a andar sem rumo, como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa. Ele passou por vários jardins até chegar a um em especial. Esse jardim era o preferido de sua mulher, Celebrían, a qual ele não via desde que esta havia partido para as Terras Imortais. _

_O jardim de Celebrían era deveras afastado do palácio; para chegar nele se fazia necessário andar por um caminho longo repleto de árvores, o que para o senhor de Imladris não era verdadeiramente um problema, mas sim uma diversão que trazia boas lembranças da doce Celebrían. Quando Elrond finalmente chegou ao seu destino ele se encaminhou diretamente a uma fonte que havia no centro do jardim. Fonte esta, na qual havia uma escultura inspirada em sua bela senhora. Ele a amava deveras e sentia bastante saudade de sua presença. _

_Enquanto seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão da fonte, Elrond deixou sua mente vagar sem rumo, relembrando os momentos passados exatamente ali naquele lugar. Assim ele se permitiu ficar, perdido em seus pensamentos quando, subitamente, sua audição élfica captou um barulho que não parecia muito distante. Para ser mais preciso algo estava bem perto, mas quando ele percebeu já era tarde demais, um vulto negro se aproximava com rapidez. Não havia como escapar daquele encontro. E apesar da aproximação, ele estranhamente não temeu o vulto ou tão pouco sentiu que a criatura fosse um ser do mal que quisesse machucá-lo. _

_Inebriado por este sentimento, Elrond permitiu que o vulto se aproximasse cada vez mais. Conforme a distância entre eles diminuía, o lorde élfico sentia uma certa ansiedade crescendo dentro de si. Foi quando o ser encapuzado parou a meio metro de distância de Elrond. Parecia que a criatura iria dizer algo, mas ao invés disso, ela simplesmente levantou as mãos para finalmente revelar o seu rosto. _

* * *

"Elrond?! Elrond?!! Elrond?!!!" O senhor ouviu uma voz o chamando enquanto duas mãos o seguravam com firmeza e sacudiam-no levemente para despertá-lo de sua visão.

Mas por quê? Por que todas as vezes que ele tinha aquelas visões sempre chegava alguém para atrapalhá-lo de reconhecer quem era aquela criatura? – Pensou o curador.

"Elrond você está bem _mellon-nin?" _Era Glorfindel, o louro guerreiro de Imladris que o havia despertado de sua visão.

Ele trazia estampado em sua bela face um olhar preocupado e cheio de questionamentos. Mas Glorfindel deixou os questionamentos para depois e resolveu ajudar o amigo a se sentar em uma poltrona que estava próxima a eles. Após acomodar o outro, o guerreiro deu alguns passos e retirou do chão o livro que Elrond havia deixado cair, colocando-o em cima da cama para depois se voltar para seu velho amigo.

"O que houve _mellon-nin?" _Indagou Glorfindel ajoelhando-se em frete ao amigo.

Houve uns instantes em que ambos ficaram calados até Elrond quebrar o silêncio. "Não foi nada. Eu estou bem é isso o que importa." Respondeu.

"Como não foi nada?" Questionou Glorfindel. "Quando eu cheguei aqui para te dar uma notícia, eu bati à sua porta diversas vezes e ninguém respondia." Começou a relatar os fatos o louro guerreiro. "Cheguei a pensar que você já não estivesse mais em seus aposentos. Então eu resolvi entrar e quando o fiz me deparei com você, _mellon-nin_, bem no meio do quarto. Parado, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe." Continuou Glorfindel que agora estava exaltado e fitava o lorde moreno com um olhar apreensivo que fez Elrond se arrepender de tentar omitir os fatos de seu fiel amigo. "Eu chamei seu nome várias vezes e você simplesmente não me dava ouvidos; foi quando eu lhe peguei pelos ombros e comecei a te sacudir até você acordar." Terminou enfim o guerreiro. Mas recebendo apenas um olhar de difícil compreensão da figura abatida a sua frente.

"Foi uma visão não foi?" Indagou mais uma vez Glorfindel na esperança de desta vez receber uma explicação. Porém Elrond apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "O que você viu que te deixou tão perturbado?" Questionou, segurando as mãos do amigo para tentar incentivá-lo a contar o tinha visto. Mas o Senhor de Imladris não estava disposto a dizer tudo o que tinha visto com detalhes, pois não queria alarmar o seu tão valoroso amigo com uma visão confusa.

"Foi... eu não sei ao certo... mas..." Disse Elrond deixando o guerreiro ajoelhado a sua frente impaciente.

"Mas..." Incentivou Glorfindel para que seu amigo continuasse a frase que havia começado. "... mas eu vi uma criatura." Continuou a frase que havia começado. "Uma criatura? Que tipo de criatura?" Sobressaltou-se o louro elfo que a pouco estava ajoelhada e agora já havia se posto de pé. "Eu não sei! Não pude ver o rosto, pois essa criatura estava envolta em uma capa preta, e também porque você me trouxe de volta à realidade bem na hora que ela iria revelar seu rosto." Contou o curador.

"Desculpe-me se o atrapalhei_._ O fato é que eu não sabia simplesmente o que fazer."

"Não há motivos para desculpas, você apenas fez o que julgava certo, e não o condeno por isso." Disse Elrond levantando-se da poltrona e indo dar um abraço no guerreiro, que foi pego de surpresa, mas que não resistiu a investida do amigo.

"Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, pois essa visão não faz sentido algum pra mim e se ela tiver de acontecer, não creio que cause grandes prejuízos." Disse Lorde Elrond.

Mas antes que pudesse começar uma nova frase para concluir seus pensamentos, Glorfindel o interrompeu. "O que você quer dizer com cause grandes prejuízos?" Indagou o guerreiro dando ênfase à expressão a pouco proferida pelo curador.

"Essa criatura das minhas visões, eu não creio que se ela aparecer nos trará problemas, visto que quando eu a encontrei na visão, é claro, ela não me fez mal algum ou tão pouco pretendia fazê-lo. Deve apenas ser uma dessas criaturas infelizes e amarguradas, que tem um bom coração mas que precisam de ajuda para encontrar algum sentido em suas vidas."

"Não sei não, Elrond_,_ é melhor ter cuidado com aquilo que desconhecemos." Alertou o louro guerreiro.

"Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer com isso. Não se preocupe comigo, _mellon-nin, _eu não sou mais um elfinho tolo. Sei muito bem as conseqüências de meus atos. Mesmo assim, obrigado por ser um amigo prestativo." Disse Elrond apenas para despreocupar seu amigo, que ao final da frase ofereceu-lhe um largo sorriso, contagiando também o senhor de Imladris.

"Se não me falha a memória você veio aqui me dar uma notícia, não é mesmo?" Indagou o curador agora rindo abertamente.

"Sim é verdade, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu prefiro que você descubra por si próprio." Disse Glorfindel com ar de mistério.

"Glorfindel, deixe de infantilidades!" Exclamou Elrond com um tom de repreensão. "Ao menos me diga do que se trata." Pediu o curador de forma mais amigável.

"Está bem, está bem! Mas não pense que eu vou te dar a informação completa, ouviu?" Começou Glorfindel com sua ladainha apenas para testar a paciência do outro. "O que eu vim te falar é que..." Continuou ele mas parou por alguns instantes para fazer mais suspense. "... é que você tem uma visita." Disse ele por fim.

"Pois bem. De quem se trata?" Quis saber o curador tentando controlar ao máximo sua voz para não transparecer curiosidade.

"Siga-me e você irá descobrir." Disse Glorfindel abrindo a porta do quarto e gesticulando para que Elrond o acompanhasse.

Os nobres senhores seguiram então pelos corredores da casa até chegarem ao salão principal e quando a porta deste se abriu e os dois senhores entraram por ela, todos que estavam dentro do salão se levantaram e fizeram uma leve reverencia.

Mas logo que eles entraram no salão, os olhos de Elrond foram parar direto em um elfo que estava ao lado de Erestor. Um belo elfo que tinhas os olhos de um profundo azul escuro, cabelos claros como os raios de sol e uma bela face em que estava estampado um doce sorriso direcionado ao senhor de Imladris, este último deu alguns passos em direção ao jovem e disse:

"_Maranín, harïon Legolas" _(Bom dia, príncipe Legolas) "Seja bem vindo a Rivendell. Sua presença nessas terras é um presente de _Iluvatar_!"

"_Hente lle, _Lorde Elrond!_" _(Obrigado, Lorde Elrond) Respondeu o príncipe pondo a mão sobre o coração e inclinado a cabeça. "Afortunado sou eu por estar aqui e receber tal recepção." Mas antes que o príncipe pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o senhor de Imladris envolveu-o em um forte abraço.

(...)

Alguns dias se passaram e as visões aconteciam cada vez com mais freqüência. Quando Elrond voltava a realidade, ele ficava muito intrigado e um tanto curioso para descobrir quem era aquela criatura, uma vez que ele nunca conseguia ver o seu rosto.

No entanto, um novo acontecimento o estava preocupando. No dia em que o jovem Legolas havia chegado, o príncipe de Mirkwood foi procurá-lo para eles terem uma conversa.

* * *

"_Senhor?" Uma voz suave veio lhe despertar de seus pensamentos. Era o jovem Legolas que vinha se aproximando dele e parecia um pouco atordoado._

"_O que o incomoda, criança?" Indagou Elrond com um olhar de preocupação. "Por acaso seus aposentos não o agradam? Alguém o tratou mal?"_

"_Não senhor longe de mim reclamar sobre sua hospedaria, o senhor é um excelente anfitrião; o melhor em toda a Arda." Explicou-se o rapaz, rapidamente, se dirigindo lentamente a um canto do terraço onde eles se encontravam. "O que eu venho lhe dizer está relacionado em parte com o seu reino." Disse o príncipe fitando o céu que agora estava repleto de estrelas e a lua os abençoava com seu brilho encantador. _

_Mas em seu olhar havia um brilho diferente, um brilho opaco. Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa havia acontecido para deixar aquela doce criatura daquela forma._

"_O que você quer dizer com isso criança?" Questionou o curador para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo._

"_Eu quero dizer que algo estranho aconteceu quando eu estava vindo para cá." O jovem elfo parecia atordoado. Como se as imagens do que havia acontecido estivessem passando por sua mente._

"_O que aconteceu Legolas?" Quis saber o curador chamando o outro elfo pelo nome para dar um ar mais sério àquela conversa de cujo assunto parecia ser de grande importância. _

"_Bem, senhor, como eu havia dito, no caminho para cá, quase nos arredores da cidade, eu vi um vulto negro se movendo. Não sei dizer bem quem era ou o que era. Apenas posso afirmar-lhe que este ser se encontrava bem próximo aos portões da cidade e parecia que pretendia entrar aqui mas..." Legolas parou o que dizia e direcionou um olhar ao_ _curador "...mas eu cheguei bem na hora e, ao me ver, ele apenas desapareceu com uma rapidez incrível..." _

_Houve um silêncio momentâneo antes que o príncipe voltasse a falar. " Eu não sei o que era aquilo. Mesmo estando envolto em uma capa negra eu não senti que era alguma criatura má. Não sei o por quê disso... eu estou confuso senhor..." _

"_Eu também Legolas... eu também..." Limitou-se a dizer e deixando a sua frente um príncipe ainda mais confuso a espera de maiores explicações._

* * *

Estes fatos ocupavam os pensamentos do lorde élfico, de tal forma, que o fizeram esquecer de que no dia seguinte seus filhos Elladan, Elrohir e Estel estariam em casa novamente: os gêmeos com seu grupo de patrulha e Estel sozinho, uma vez que ele se utilizava de identidades falsas e nenhum dos seus companheiros guardiões sabia que o rapaz era na verdade Estel, e tão pouco imaginavam que o guardião era também Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro do trono de Gondor. E se dependesse de Estel, os outros guardiões iriam continuar sem saber de sua linhagem real, pois para ele tal fato não lhe trazia nada de bom. A única coisa que ele gostaria era poder continuar sendo apenas Estel e podendo assim permanecer ao lado de sua família e seguir o destino que lhe era imposto.

(***)

Estel cavalgava sozinho por muitas horas desde que havia deixado o acampamento do seu grupo. Ele seguia para Rivendell e apenas o fato de estar novamente em casa, poder ver seus irmãos e seu pai trazia-lhe uma sensação de paz enorme a qual não sentia em tanto tempo de patrulha. Mais uma hora e meia, no máximo, e ele estaria finalmente em casa.

Visando chegar a Imladris o quanto antes, Estel nem havia parado para acampar na noite anterior, pois ele estava muito perto de atingir as fronteira dos arredores da cidade.

Mas o tempo passava devagar e a cidade parecia ter se deslocado de onde realmente era para se instalar em um lugar mais longe e escondido onde ele não pudesse achar. Talvez fosse apenas devido a sua ansiedade de chegar logo. - Pensou ele. – Porém o seu caminho estava demorando demais...

Foi quando Estel percebeu que já havia passado por aquela clareira onde se encontrava, e logo pensou que estava ficando louco ou cansado demais para continuar sua cavalgada. "Como pode ser possível?" Indagou ele. "Eu nunca me perdi nos arredores de minha própria casa." Constatou levemente indignado. "Ora se já passamos por aqui então estamos andando em círculos" Concluiu o guardião, falando em voz alta para ele mesmo e para seu amigo cavalo.

Estel resolveu então parar para pensar, pois ele não gostava de agir por impulso, só em ocasiões especiais nas quais seu irmão Elrohir o tirava do sério e merecia uma lição do irmão mais novo.

Ele então desceu do seu amigo eqüino e deixou com que este fosse pastar depois de vários dias de trabalho árduo. Estel sentou-se em uma pedra e deixou-se abater pelo cansaço, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes até ser desperto por seus próprios questionamentos do que estava acontecendo.

O guardião então levantou-se de súbito pois algo estava muito errado naquilo tudo. Foi nesse exato instante que uma flecha atingiu a pedra onde o humano se encontrava há pouco.

Movido pelo impulso, o dunedain sacou sua espada e começou a girar em volta do próprio corpo para poder localizar o seu oponente. Mas nada viu nem ouviu, qualquer que fosse a criatura que o tinha atacado parecia estar longe agora, mas mesmo assim o guardião não baixou a guarda até ter certeza absoluta de que seu oponente havia ido embora.

"Se eu te encontrar por aqui ainda, criatura traiçoeira, eu juro que irei arrancar-te a cabeça." Disse o guardião em tom de ameaça voltando a vasculhar todos os cantos da clareira. "E se você ainda tiver dignidade ou coragem, apareça então, e me enfrente de igual para igual." Provocou ainda mais o guardião que começou a achar-se um humano ridículo por estar proferindo aquelas palavras a tal criatura que nem ao menos deveria saber a existência da palavra dignidade, pois havia o atacado em um momento onde ele estava desatento e desprevenido.

Contudo, não muito havia passado desde que Estel silenciara suas ameaças, surgiu atrás de uma grande árvore o que o dunedain esperava: seu oponente.

Era uma criatura franzina que se escondia atrás de uma capa preta surrada e a única parte do seu corpo que podia ser vista eram as mãos brancas e pálidas. Mas algo chamou a atenção do guardião: na mão da criatura um anel de ouro com uma pedra incrustada brilhava deveras refletindo à luz do sol. Tal constatação fez o filho de Elrond crer que a criatura não pertencia a nenhuma espécie medonha como a dos orcs.

Vendo a criatura se aproximar aos poucos Estel apressou-se a levantar a espada novamente e apontar na direção de seu inimigo que apenas limitou-se a permanecer parado onde estava e não sacou arma alguma. Aquela criatura começava a intrigar o dunedain cada vez mais.

"Vamos, o que está esperando para pegar sua arma e lutar comigo?" Questionou o guardião. "Onde está sua coragem?" Por acaso você a perdeu depois que me viu desviar de seu golpe com tal facilidade e agilidade?" Continuou ele que sabia muito bem da mentira que acabara de proferir apenas para provocar e intimidar seu oponente.

"Primeiro humano, ou seja, lá o que você for..." Começou a dizer uma voz doce que nem parecia ter vindo daquela criatura, mas que possuía um tom de provocação. "Não vou me dar ao trabalho de perder meu tempo com criatura tão arrogante, que parece não fazer idéia alguma do que diz e que deixa seu cavalo ser facilmente conduzido a distância por mim." Terminou a voz que ao final da frase tinha um tom de sarcasmo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, criatura das trevas?" Indagou o guardião confuso e ao mesmo tempo impaciente para ver aquela cabeça rolar pelo chão.

"Eu quero dizer que já tem um bom tempo que eu venho te seguindo e guiando seu cavalo para onde eu queria que vocês fossem." Disse a criatura.

"Mas como isso é possível? A que espécie você pertence para poder enfeitiçar o meu cavalo desta forma?"

Diante dessa visível demonstração de incredulidade e estupefação do humano a criatura pareceu não se conter mais e soltou uma risada musical, para depois continuar com a sua explicação.

"Sabe humano, eu pensei que você fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente... Mas vejo que estava enganado. E admito que foi muito fácil te conduzir seu cavalo para o caminho errado, já que você estava bem alheio aos fatos que ocorriam a sua volta. E o melhor foi ver a sua cara de espanto ao perceber que eu estava fazendo você andar em círculos. Então você parou e se sentou, foi aí que eu decidi te testar..." Mas a criatura foi interrompida pelo dunedain que a cada palavra que saia daquela boca imunda ficava cada vez mais irritado.

"Testar-me? Jogando uma flecha em mim para me matar? Mas foi uma lástima pra você, já que eu percebi o seu ataque e me desviei com muita facilidade!" Disse o guardião com ar de vitorioso.

"Como vocês humanos são mentirosos!" Exclamou a criatura, mesmo sabendo que ele mesmo não estava sendo sincero sobre suas intenções para com o humano. "Confesso que a princípio eu pensei que você havia notado minha presença, mas depois percebi que você apenas se levantou e sem querer acabou desviando-se do meu golpe. Não sei em que tipo de deus você acredita, mas pode ter certeza que ele deve gostar muito de você, porque caso contrário, você estaria morto a uma hora dessas e eu não teria que ficar aqui discutindo com você!" Terminou a figura encapuzada, dando as costas ao guardião e saindo da clareira, mas antes que este fizesse o que pretendia Estel foi para cima da criatura e a impediu de que fosse embora .

"O que foi agora humano?" Disse a criatura se desvencilhando de Estel e dando alguns passos para trás.

"Você achou que eu ia deixar você ir embora sem te dar um bom corretivo?" Provocou o guardião que já tinha perdido a paciência e estava louco para lutar.

"Ora humano, eu não estou com paciência para lutar com você e se o fizesse você não teria a menor chance de sair deste lugar com vida!"

"Então prove! Venha lutar e se conseguir tire minha a vida!"

"Corajoso... com certeza. Mas você não tem idéia de com quem está se metendo."

"Então me diga quem ou o que és? Mas mesmo assim nada irá me impedir de lutar com você." Disse o guardião agora ficando na frente do seu inimigo e impedindo a passagem.

"Quem e o que sou só desrespeito a mim e a mais ninguém! Agora saia da minha frente!" Ordenou a voz por debaixo do capuz.

"Não sei não. Venha me tirar daqui!" Provocou Estel.

"Se você quer assim." Disse a criatura tirando embaixo de sua capa uma espada élfica bastante bela e declarando enfim o inicio da batalha.

Estel surpreendeu-se com a espada e a agilidade com que a criatura se defendia e o atacava. Mas o que o deixou aterrorizado foi que seu oponente parecia prever todos os seus ataques antes dele deferir os golpes. Essa criatura só pode ser um elfo. - Deduziu o dunedain devido a espada, os movimentos leves de seu inimigo e muitas outras evidências.

"Então, humano, surpreso? Arrependido? Quer desistir?" Disse a criatura entre risos enquanto travavam a batalha.

Porém antes que Estel pudesse responder os questionamentos que o outro havia feito, ele se viu no chão, sua espada não estava mais em suas mãos e a criatura estava em cima dele com a espada élfica em seu pescoço.

"Sua hora chegou humano! Despeça-se deste mundo e prepare-se para ver seus antepassados!" Ameaçou a criatura apertando a espada no pescoço de sua vítima.

O guardião então apenas limitou-se a fechar os olhos e esperar pelo pior; arrependendo-se amargamente de ter provocado aquela criatura. Por que ele não a tinha deixado partir? – Lamentou-se. - Agora ele nunca mais iria mais ver a sua família e nem seus amigos.

Mas de repente sem nenhuma explicação a criatura o soltou, dando-lhe as costas e subindo em uma árvore com bastante agilidade e indo desta para outra até sumir da vista do humano, que agora não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquele que o havia atacado era um elfo. Mas por que ele havia feito aquilo? Por que não o matara quando teve a chance? – As perguntas começavam a explodir na cabeça do rapaz. Mas uma voz veio despertá-lo de seus devaneios. Uma voz conhecida e que ele ansiava muito em ouvi-la.

"O que por Mandos você está fazendo aqui nessa estrada que nunca vai te levar a Rivendell, Estel?"

Era Elrohir, seu irmão de criação, que vinha se aproximando dele. Mas antes que o irmão dissesse mais alguma coisa, Estel o envolveu em um longo abraço cheio de saudades.

Logo atrás de Elrohir vinha Elladan, gêmeo de Elrohir e filho mais velho de Elrond, trazendo consigo o cavalo de Estel. E quando o guardião terminou de abraçar Elrohir foi à vez de Elladan. Em pensar que graças a Iluvatar e a seus irmão ele agora não estava morto.

"Anda Estel, responda-me o que você faz aqui?" Perguntou novamente Elrohir esperando desta vez obter sua resposta.

"Calma, Elrohir, é uma longa história. Depois eu explico a vocês tudo o que aconteceu, porque agora o que eu mais quero é ir para casa." Limitou-se a dizer o guardião antes que seus irmãos o bombardeassem com várias perguntas.

"Se você pensa que vai escapar, Estel, você está muito enganado!" Disse Elrohir que agora fazia mais uma de suas encenações e usando mais uma de suas inúmeras máscaras.

"Se é assim então, diga-me. O que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui?" Indagou o guardião enfatizando a palavra vocês.

"Olha Elladan esse nosso irmão é mesmo um ingrato." Mas antes que o gêmeo mais novo pudesse continuar Elladan o interrompeu.

"Pare com essa sua encenação de irmão ofendido e vamos logo sair daqui." Disse o mais velho se encaminhando para onde seu grupo de guerreiros os aguardavam não muito longe dali. Estel e Elrohir logo trataram de seguir o irmão. Elladan era de longe o mais centrado e o mais sensato dos filhos de Elrond. Com seu jeito calmo e paciente ele lembrava muito o próprio pai.

Após caminharem por alguns minutos os três irmãos chegaram no local onde se encontrava um grupo de no mínimo uns cinqüenta elfos.

"Então foi por isso que aquele ser desprezível fugiu. Ele deve ter ouvido o som da patrulha, já que ele é um elfo." Disse Estel em um sussurro para ele mesmo, porém como seus irmãos eram elfos escutaram o comentário do guardião.

"Do que você está falando, Estel?" Questionou Elladan enquanto subia em seu próprio cavalo, sendo imitado por muitos elfos que haviam deixado suas montarias, para logo em seguida dar um sinal para o grupo retomar a estrada normal de volta a Rivendell.

Enquanto todos começavam a tomar seus postos, Estel começou a relatar os fatos ocorridos para seus irmãos que escutavam cada palavra que o caçula dizia e ao final do relato estavam os dois muito surpresos .

"Que estranho!" Exclamou Elrohir. "Se essa criatura era mesmo um elfo, como você disse, por que ela te atacaria?" Questionou Elrohir tentando entender toda aquela história confusa sobre a criatura ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia a Iluvatar pelo fato de eles terem encontrado o irmão com vida.

"Mas como vocês me encontraram?" Perguntou Estel que cavalgava ao lado dos irmãos.

"Elrohir." Disse apenas Elladan. "Ele viu ao longe um cavalo, e resolveu parar para pegá-lo e levá-lo a Rivendell, só que quando nós nos aproximamos do animal, percebemos que era o seu cavalo. Então saímos para te procurar, e seu amigo eqüino nos conduziu exatamente para onde você estava."

"Você tem um ótimo cavalo, irmãozinho." Disse Elrohir acariciando o cavalo de Estel que estava bem próximo ao seu.

"Eu sei disso." respondeu o guardião também acariciando o cavalo e dizendo-lhe palavras de agradecimento. Ele finalmente iria voltar para casa – Pensou o guardião, ansioso para que isso acontecesse logo.

&&&

* * *

Bom é isso. Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews comentando.

No próximo capítulo o desenrolar das dúvidas que esse ser misterioso tem causado.

Até Breve!

Ann-Krol


	2. De Volta a Rivendell

**Notas da Autora:**

Para este capitulo só gostaria de fazer algumas ressalvas:

No outro capitulo eu tinha dito que as expressões em élfico seriam logo em seguida traduzidas, mas no caso de expressões as quais as personagens usam para chamarem umas as outras, eu acho melhor não traduzir do lado porque acaba quebrando o ritmo do texto e, com o tempo, vocês vão acabar se acostumando com elas de tanto que eu uso. Então para quem não sabe:

_mellon - amigo_

_mellon-nin - meu amigo_

_ion – filho_

_ion-nin – meu filho_

_ionath-nin – meus filhos_

_ada – pai_

_toron-nin – meu irmão_

Acredito que sejam só essas. Se eu acrescentar alguma coisa nova eu aviso.

Só pra constar os sinais de passagem de tempo, mudança de espaço, visões, flashbacks e afins continuam os mesmos.

Agora um pequeno resumo desse capítulo:

O capítulo começa com a visão de alguns fatos sob o ponto de vista da criatura misteriosa. Após esse pequeno flashback, encontramos o ser encapuzado furioso devido ao seu encontro com Estel, a partir daí, o foco narrativo muda novamente para os filhos de Elrond que começam a tentar desvendar os mistérios que cercam essa criatura das sombras.

* * *

**_De Volta a Rivendell_**

_A floresta que ficava um pouco antes do vale onde se encontrava a cidade de Rivendell era um lugar bastante calmo e silencioso. Entretanto, nos últimos anos, esta pequena, porém bela floresta se tornara cenário de batalhas violentas e quase sempre sem razão._

_Dentro dela, vários tipos de criaturas escondiam-se do mundo. Desde orcs até o mais belo e raro pássaro existente na Terra-Média. E foi por causa destes contrastes que um certo ser encapuzado escolheu aquele lugar para servi-lhe de abrigo. _

_Ele adorava e odiava aquele lugar e assim como a floresta, ele era misterioso e cheio de segredos. Normalmente, não gostava da companhia de qualquer criatura que pudesse raciocinar ou que pudesse ameaçar-lhe. Por isso, desde que havia chegado ali, não tinha tido nenhum tipo de conversa ou contato com qualquer humano, elfo, anão, hobbit ou outros seres que eventualmente passavam por ali. Sempre que avistava alguém, tentava de qualquer forma esconder-se. _

_Durante algum tempo a criatura ficou vivendo desta forma, escondida de todos. Mas depois de um longo tempo de solidão e análise daquele ambiente a criatura pôde perceber que praticamente todos os viajantes que por ali passavam, dirigiam-se à um belo vale que ficava um pouco mais a frente de seu esconderijo. _

_A princípio não conseguia compreender por que tantos iam para um lugar onde provavelmente não havia nada além de pequenos riachos e uma cachoeira. Intrigado, o ser misterioso decidiu ir até lá para descobrir o que atraía tantos visitantes àquela região._

_Ao chegar, teve uma grande surpresa: havia uma cidade ali. Não só uma cidade qualquer, mas uma cidade habitada por elfos. Essa última característica em particular despertou nele um interesse maior que o normal, assim ele decidiu que tentaria entrar na cidade apenas para observar._

_Ainda atônito com sua descoberta, o ser ficou escondido sob uma árvore em frente ao portão da cidade, apenas esperando pelo momento oportuno de entrar. Passaram-se algumas horas até que ele conseguisse seu objetivo. Mas quando ele finalmente estava lá dentro, toda espera tinha valido a pena. _

_A cidade era de uma beleza inquestionável, quase irreal. As casas, os jardins, as pequenas cascatas d'água que estavam por toda parte, era tudo perfeito. Ele estava verdadeiramente encantado e, escondido em outra árvore, passou a tarde ali, apenas observando e, posteriormente, ficou aguardando o momento certo de ir embora. _

_Quando finalmente conseguira sair da cidade, a criatura misteriosa seguiu direto para seu refúgio na floresta. E assim alguns dias passaram sem que ela retornasse à cidade. _

_Porém, por mais que tentasse evitar, depois daquela visita, dentro de seu coração começava a crescer um amor por aquele lugar. No seu peito uma vontade enorme de voltar gritava desesperadamente. E secretamente um desejo de morar lá e fazer parte daquele povo atormentava a infeliz criatura. _

_Apesar disso o ser encapuzado sabia que os desejos de seu coração deviam ser reprimidos a todo custo. E quanto mais ele desejava, inconscientemente, poder morar lá, mostrar quem era e não ter mais que se esconder; mais ele se odiava por ser tão fraco e por estar permitindo novamente que seu machucado coração se enchesse de alegria e esperança. _

_Contudo, passado mais alguns dias ele não pode mais resistir e esse desejo acabou prevalecendo, mesmo que incompletamente. Ele havia decidido que não iria revelar quem era a ninguém, mas sabia que precisava ver aquele povo novamente, necessitava estar lá de novo, mesmo que não pudesse falar com ninguém. Tinha até descoberto um maneira mais fácil e rápida de chegar até lá sem que nada nem ninguém o vissem. Mas um acontecimento inesperado ocorreu. Na hora em que estava em frente ao portão e estava prestes a entrar, um elfo louro chegou._

_Havia sido pego de surpresa e estava completamente desprevenido. A única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi correr. Correr para bem longe dali e torcer para que aquele elfo intrometido não contasse a ninguém o que havia visto._

_Passado algumas horas, neste mesmo dia, um humano vinha pela estrada principal a cavalo. Ele estava um tanto distante da floresta, parecia cansado e desatento. Então surgiu-lhe a idéia de levá-lo para o caminho errado quando este passasse na orla da floresta, e depois fazê-lo seu prisioneiro para perguntar sobre aquela maravilhosa cidade._

_Porém as coisas não saíram como ele havia planejado. Ele atirou uma flecha no humano para assustá-lo, permitindo assim que posteriormente ele dominasse o humano e o fizesse seu prisioneiro. Porém, inesperadamente, sua vitima desviou da flecha no último instante. E com as ameaças levianas do humano fizeram-no perder a cabeça o que resultou numa luta entre os dois. Luta esta que teria sido facilmente vencida pelo ser misterioso não fosse a chegada de um grupo de elfos não muito longe dali, o que o obrigou a fugir e se esconder na parte mais densa da floresta._

* * *

"Não posso crer! Como aquele humano medíocre pode escapar não uma, mas duas vezes da morte?" Queixou-se o ser aos berros.

"Esse humano tem mais sorte do que precisa na minha opinião."

"Mas se eu o ver outra vez, juro que ele não vai ter tanta sorte assim." Resmungou mais um pouco para si mesmo. A raiva consumindo-o por dentro.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gritou a criatura de indignação numa tentativa de acalmar-se.

"Tenho de me acalmar, não posso me exaltar desta forma por tão pouca coisa." Disse para si mesmo, respirando fundo.

"Eu vim pra cá me testar e provar que eu sou forte o bastante para... arrrr... não vou deixar um humano tolo estragar meus objetivos." Disse a criatura um pouco antes de pegar seu arco e sair mata adentro para caçar.

(***)

A viagem de volta para casa seguiu então sem maiores acontecimentos nem conversas, pois todos estavam muito cansados e ansiavam chegar em casa o mais depressa possível. Mas os minutos se arrastavam e até eles chegarem aos portões da cidade, passou apenas um pouco mais que uma hora o que a todos pareceu uma eternidade.

Mas quando eles se viram adentrando os portões da cidade a qual não viam há algum tempo, uma felicidade indescritível e um sentimento de alívio atingiram a todos.

Os filhos de Elrond foram um dos primeiros a entrarem na cidade que estava anormalmente agitada.

"Vejam só, estão todos a nossa espera! Aposto que _ada _armou tudo isso." Comentou Elrohir com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Se eu fosse você eu não contaria com isso." Alertou Elladan tentando visualizar um grupo de elfos que formavam um circulo em volta de alguma coisa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Indagou Estel descendo do cavalo assim como os outros integrantes da patrulha e se dirigindo a um elfo moreno de olhos castanhos que usava uma túnica roxa.

"Um orc, senhor. Não sabemos como conseguiu entrar na cidade. Ele... ele ia... atacar." Disse o elfo parecendo angustiado e confuso.

"Mas esse monstro feriu alguém, Figwit?" Surgiu a voz de Elrohir que tentava chegar perto do irmão e do elfo, sendo acompanhado por seu gêmeo.

"Nã...nã...não, senhor! Por sorte uma flecha o atingiu antes que pudesse machucar um dos guardas." Respondeu Figwit.

"Fico aliviado em saber! Mas não precisa me chamar de senhor, _mellon-nin._" Disse Elrohir com um ar de pura indignação.

"Desculpe sen... Elrohir. Mas vocês são filhos de Lorde Elrond. Por isso eu sou levado a chamá-lo assim." Justificou-se. "Por falar em Lorde Elrond eu devo avisá-lo dos acontecimentos.

"Uma flecha? Por acaso alguém viu quem atirou essa flecha?" Perguntou Estel segurando o elfo levemente pelo braço para impedir que este fosse embora.

"Desculpe senhor, não há tempo. Eu realmente preciso alertar Lorde Elrond dos acontecimentos."

"Por favor, Figwit, responda a pergunta que Estel lhe fez. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo." Suplicou Elrohir.

"Bem... eu ouvi uns elfos comentando sobre..."

"Comentando sobre...?" Incentivou Elladan.

"... sobre um vulto negro sob as árvores." Disse o elfo moreno que não estava gostando nada daquele questionamento e estava louco para ir avisar seu mestre acerca fatos ocorridos.

Ao ouvir o que Figwit disse, Estel não deu nenhuma explicação nem ao menos pediu licença. Foi apenas andando em direção ao grupo de elfos em volta do corpo.

"Está bem! Pode ir avisar nosso pai _mellon-nin_." Disse Elladan para o elfo que fez uma breve reverência e saiu correndo em direção ao palácio.

"Odeio esse jeito dele." Queixou-se Elrohir. "E daí que somos filhos do Lorde de Imladris; isso não muda o fato de sermos amigos!"

"Elrohir!" Exclamou Elladan para que seu gêmeo parasse de se queixar sobre coisas banais e desse mais importância ao que realmente importava. "Vamos!" Disse indicando o caminho que o caçula tinha tomado.

Estel já estava perto do grupo e logo foi alcançado pelos gêmeos. Eles começaram a pedir espaço para passarem entre os elfos e poderem analisar melhor a situação. Quando chegaram perto do corpo, Estel ajoelhou-se para olhar melhor a flecha que estava fincada em um ponto vital do pescoço no orc. Era uma flecha extremamente bela. Sua ponta era mais afiada que as flechas normais, ela possuía estranhas marcas em sua extensão que pareciam um tipo se linguagem a qual o guardião desconhecia completamente. A flecha era praticamente toda prateada com exceção da ponta que era dourada. Definitivamente aquela flecha foi fabricada por elfos, mas era completamente diferente das flechas de qualquer reino élfico sobre a Terra – Média.

Estel ficou ali, ajoelhado, perdido em suas próprias dúvidas e questionamentos. Foi quando uma lembrança veio confirmar seus temores e roubar-lhe o resto de paz que ele tentava tão arduamente guardar para si.

"Estel? Está sentindo-se bem _toron-nin_?" Surgiu a voz de Elladan ao seu lado. Em sua voz havia um tom de preocupação e apreensão.

"Você não para de analisar essa flecha. Algum problema com ela? Está envenenada?" Perguntou Elrohir ajoelhando-se do outro lado do irmão caçula.

"Não. Não está envenenada." Respondeu o guerreiro.

"Então o que lhe aflige?" Indagaram os gêmeos em uníssono.

"O problema é que essa flecha confirma minhas suspeitas."

"Você quer dizer que essa flecha... pertence àquela criatura?"

"Exatamente, Elrohir! Essa flecha é do mesmo tipo que aquele elfo usou para me atacar. Eu não havia analisado a flecha tão de perto como agora, mas posso garantir que é igual a outra. E não creio que possa ter acontecido tamanha coincidência. Essa flecha só pode pertencer a ele." Depois de terminar seu relato mais uma dúvida veio atormentar-lhe. "O que não me entra na cabeça é o fato desse ser insolente ter chegado aqui antes de nós que estávamos à cavalo."

"Às vezes ele podia ter um cavalo escondido. Além do mais, nós não viemos galopando." Sugeriu o mais novo dos gêmeos.

"Vocês estão querendo dizer que aquele "suposto elfo" que atacou Estel na clareira, chegou aqui antes de nós e salvou um dos guardas da cidade?" Elladan estava totalmente incrédulo sobre o que os fatos evidenciavam.

"Eu tenho praticamente certeza disso. Porém essa certeza acaba gerando mais dúvidas em meu coração." Confessou o dunedain aos irmãos.

Os filhos do senhor de Imladris ficaram ali, perdidos no meio de um furacão de incertezas. Enquanto os três jovens ficaram conversando ao lado do corpo, a maioria dos elfos que estavam por perto resolveram ir embora dali, visto que ninguém aparecia para lhes dar qualquer explicação. Quando de repente uma voz surgiu do nada e trouxe os "meninos" de volta a realidade.

"Vocês vão passar o resto do dia ai olhando para essa criatura nojenta?"

Era Glorfindel. Ele vinha se aproximando dos três com um sorriso enigmático estampado em seu rosto.

"Onde está nosso pai, Glorfindel? Figwit disse que iria avisá-lo sobre o que aconteceu." Disse Elladan levantando-se juntamente com os irmãos mais novos.

"Tranqüilizem-se, crianças. Seu pai já sabe o que ocorreu. Mas eu vim em seu lugar checar pessoalmente. Aliás, seu pai está à espera de vocês, ou melhor, tem mais alguém com ele que está vos aguardando e que está com muita saudade." Disse o louro senhor no intuito de deixar os jovens curiosos. Porém as três figuras abatidas a sua frente não disseram nada e nem ao menos moveram um único músculo.

"O que estão esperando? A essa hora todos os elfos de sua patrulha devem estar em casa matando a saudade daqueles a quem amam e acima de tudo devem estar descansando. Vão para casa ver seu pai e um hóspede de Imladris o qual eu tenho certeza que vocês não vêem há muito tempo. Mas se preferirem ficar aqui guardando o corpo dessa criatura miserável a opção é de vocês." Terminou seu discurso Glorfindel esperando que após o mesmo os três rapazes a sua frente fizessem o que era mais sensato.

"Está bem!" Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo. Afinal de contas não adiantaria nada ficarem ali velando o corpo, ainda mais estando cansados como estavam. Mas antes de partirem, cada um deu um forte abraço no tão valoroso amigo de seu pai.

"É bom tê-los em casa novamente, pequeno" Disse apenas o guerreiro vendo os jovens a sua frente se encaminharem para casa.

(…)

Depois de terem saído do alcance de vista de Glorfindel os jovens seguiram o mais rápido que podiam para chegarem em casa. Eles estavam com muita saudade de seu pai e acima de tudo estavam curiosos para descobrirem quem seria a pessoa a qual o guerreiro de Imladris se referia.

E não demorou muito para eles descobrirem de quem se tratava, pois seu pai se encontrava em pé, parado, ao topo da escada que dava acesso ao hall de entrada. Ele estava vestido em um de seus belos robes que o deixavam mais nobre e imponente do que realmente era. Um pouco mais atrás havia um outro elfo vestido em uma túnica verde água. Era muito belo e a nobreza de seu sangue era visível a qualquer um. Ao se depararem com essa visão os três subiram a escada correndo para poderem abraçar os dois: seu tão querido pai e seu estimado amigo Legolas.

"Senti muita sua falta, _ada._" Disse Elladan abraçado ao pai.

"Eu também, _ion-nin." _Respondeu o curador apertando o filho mais velho em seus braços.

E depois de ter abraçado Elladan e matado um pouco a saudade que tinha daquele que nunca deixaria de ser um elfinho a seus olhos. Elrohir então abraçou o pai com tanta vontade que quase o derrubou.

Enquanto isso Estel e Legolas que haviam dado um breve abraço conversavam:

"Faz tanto tempo não o vejo, _mellon-nin_." "_Cormamin lindua ele lle._" ( E meu coração se alegra em vê-lo.)" Disse Legolas com um pequeno sorriso no canto do lábios.

"Você não imagina o quanto eu me alegro por estar em casa novamente e ainda ter a felicidade encontrá-lo aqui." Desabafou Estel dando um sorriso completamente sincero o qual não conseguia mais oferecer há algum tempo.

Logo em seguida seu pai veio em sua direção. Os gêmeos que até então não desgrudavam do pai, deixaram-no por alguns instantes e voltaram sua atenção ao príncipe de Mirkwood. Dando-lhe um abraço duplo e fazendo alguns gracejos para que o arqueiro deixasse o ar sério que lhe era peculiar quando não estava em Imladris na presença dos gêmeos ou de Estel.

"Olha só quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça por estas simples e humildes terras." Ironizou Elrohir.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu estive ocupado assim como vocês." Defendeu-se Legolas.

"Não me venha com essa história de ocupado. Aposto que você estava em casa fazendo da vida dos empregados de seu palácio um calvário." Continuou Elrohir a brincadeira fazendo até teatrinho usando Elladan como seu servo enquanto ele gesticulava muito como se estivesse mandando seu gêmeo fazer algo contra sua vontade. Tal representação fez o príncipe de Mirkwood perder toda a compostura rindo muito da encenação feita pelos amigos.

Enquanto os jovens elfos se divertiam, o reencontro de Estel e Elrond não estava sendo dos mais agradáveis. Depois de ter abraçado aquele a quem tinha adotado como filho e amava como se fosse realmente um de seus, Elrond percebeu que havia algo perturbando aquela criança, assim como algo o perturbava, mas ele não deixava transparecer a ponto de seus filhos notarem.

"Você me parece mais cansado e preocupado do que da última vez que o vi, _ion-nin_." Começou o elfo a dizer o que sempre dizia quando queria descobrir algum fato que qualquer um de seus filhos ou amigos tentava omitir. Mas Estel conhecia bem o pai que tinha. Não queria alarmá-lo, mas também não sabia se seria correto mentir. E se os gêmeos tocassem no assunto? – Pensou ele. Estel não tivera tempo de ter esse conversa com os irmãos. As coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente que o fizeram esquecer completamente de pedir a opinião dos gêmeos sobre o assunto.

"São apenas os problemas de sempre, _ada_." Mentiu o guardião antes que seu pai fizesse mais um investida e descobrisse algo.

"Apenas os problemas de sempre, _ion-nin_?" Tentou mais uma vez o curador, desta vez segurando o rosto do filho pra que este olhasse em seus olhos. Estel bem que tentou mas era muito difícil encarar aquele olhar de seu pai e ainda ter coragem suficiente de prosseguir com a mentira.

"Sim, _ada_." Tentou continuar com a farsa o guardião. Mas a intensidade com que os olhos do pai fitavam-no fizeram com que Estel acabasse revelando a verdade "Porém existem alguns acontecimentos que vem tirando-me a paz."

"Eu sei, criança. Só temo que este problema que o aflige, seja o mesmo ao qual vem me preocupando." Disse Elrond dando mais um abraço no filho antes de levá-lo para perto dos irmãos e de Legolas que ainda ria muito do que os gêmeos diziam.

"Que ingratidão... Nós estamos aqui te divertindo e você vem com essa grosseria em último grau." Queixou-se Elrohir fingindo estar ofendido com o comentário no qual arqueiro de Mirkwood comentou o fato de eles estarem fedendo como orcs.

"Não venha com essa Elrohir, eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Acho que vocês deveriam tomar um belo banho e se arrumarem se quiserem chegar a tempo do almoço." Defendeu-se o arqueiro.

"Concordo com ele." Surgiu a voz de Elrond atrás de Elrohir surpreendendo-o.

"Não acredito que você está apoiando este elfo pomposo ao invés de me defender, _ada._" Reclamou Elrohir tentando parecer ofendido e ao mesmo tempo provocar Legolas chamando-o de elfo pomposo. Porém Legolas tinha a paciência do tamanho de um olifante, e não se deixava abater por qualquer comentário maldoso do gêmeo mais novo o qual parecia ter nascido para tirar as pessoas do sério.

"Pelo menos ele não está fedendo." Disse seu pai usando um pouco de sarcasmo tão pouco peculiar a sua pessoa. O uso da ironia pelo lorde élfico surpreendeu a todos que se divertiram com o comentário direcionado a Elrohir o qual após a brincadeira do pai, sentiu seu queixo cair levemente e não esboçou nenhum outro tipo de reação.

"Vão banhar-se, _ionath-nin_. Vocês precisam descansar pois... "

"Antes temos que contar-lhe uma coisa, _ada! _" Lembrou Elladan interrompendo a fala de seu pai. Este, entendendo a aflição de seu filho segurou-o pelos ombros olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

"Sei que vocês têm algo importante a me dizer. Só peço-lhes que esqueçam disso apenas por hoje. Amanhã teremos uma conversa e muita coisa será esclarecida." Disse o curador tentando por um fim naquele complicado assunto. "Só mais uma coisa..." - Continuou o curador antes que os filhos partissem - "Descansem bem hoje pela tarde pois a noite haverá uma festa e preciso que todos vocês estejam lá. " Disse o senhor de Imladris dando ênfase na última parte proferida.

"Uma festa, ada? Mas por que? Que motivos temos para celebrar?" Questionou Estel ainda influenciado pelos efeitos dos últimos acontecimentos.

"Sem perguntas agora Estel. Vocês entenderão em breve." Disse deixando os filhos desapontados com sua resposta.

"Agora tenho que cuidar dos preparativos. Há muito o que se fazer e em breve os convidados devem estar chegando. Me acompanha, Legolas?" Indagou o curador antes de sair.

"Se me permite, senhor, gostaria de acompanhar seus filhos aos seus respectivos quartos." Respondeu o príncipe.

"Faça como desejar, criança." Disse o senhor de Imladris para depois se retirar.

Após esse encontro alegre e meio conturbado, os gêmeos e Estel foram acompanhados por Legolas a seus aposentos. Primeiro eles deixaram os gêmeos, cada qual em seu quarto. Depois foi a vez de Estel.

Chegando na porta de seu quarto, Estel parou um pouco e ficou olhando para a mesma, analisando cada traço, a cor, a maçaneta. Ficou assim por alguns instantes que pareceram eternos até ser despertado por Legolas.

"O que há, _mellon-nin_?" Perguntou o arqueiro com um ar preocupado.

Não houve resposta.

"Sente-se bem? Quer que eu chame vosso pai?" Tentou mais uma vez o nobre príncipe. Demonstrando sua preocupação para com o amigo.

"Não é nada, Las." Disse o guardião displicentemente. "Só é estranho para mim que passei tanto tempo longe de casa estar aqui, agora, assim como eu ansiava há tanto tempo." Disse Estel abrindo a porta do quarto e fazendo uma análise minuciosa em todos os cantos para depois se dar conta de que tinha deixado o arqueiro à porta aguardando ser convidado para entrar.

"Gostaria de me fazer companhia?" Indagou timidamente o dunedain, voltando sua atenção agora para uma roupa de luxo que estava sob sua cama.

"Aceitaria em outra ocasião qualquer, mas tenho um assunto importante a tratar." Disse o príncipe recusando gentilmente o convite ainda do lado de fora do quarto "Além do mais, se eu ficar, você não vai conseguir descansar direito para poder comparecer à festa."

"Para falar a verdade eu preferia ficar no meu quarto descansando ao invés de ir a essa bendita festa." Confessou o guardião ao amigo aproximando-se um pouco da porta.

"Não seja rude Estel, seu pai faz questão de que não só você, mas também Elladan e Elrohir compareçam." Disse o louro elfo como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança que acabara de dizer uma coisa absurda. "Além do mais garanto que vocês terão boas surpresas nesta noite." Prometeu o príncipe com um certo ar de mistério.

"E o que vai ter nessa festa para _ada_ nos dar até roupa nova?" Perguntou o guerreiro um pouco irritado.

"A pergunta não é o que, e sim quem." Respondeu o elfo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada... Apenas vá e descubra o que eu quis dizer." Disse Legolas se fazendo de inocente. "Ah! Trate de se arrumar muito bem e seja pontual." Terminou o arqueiro sem dar chances a mais nenhum questionamento do amigo ao fechar a porta do quarto.

"Mal educado. Fechou a porta na minha cara. E ainda dizem que ele é um poço de educação." Resmungou Estel odiando as charadas do amigo da floresta verde.

É não tinha como escapar... Ele teria mesmo que ir a essa festa – Pensou o guardião.

"Só espero que para esta noite estejam reservadas surpresas agradáveis." Disse o guardião em voz alta olhando para a roupa antes de se dirigir ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

&&&

* * *

É isso aí, espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Só pra reforçar, não se esqueçam de mandar reviews. Qualquer dúvida sugestão eu estou disponível para ouvir.

No próximo capítulo as surpresas da festa de Lorde Elrond.

Até breve!

Ann-Krol


	3. A Grande Festa

**Notas da autora:**

Não há muito o que falar antes deste capítulo. Apenas gostaria de traduzir umas novas expressões em élfico:

_sell-nin - minha filha_

_hannon le – obrigado (a)_

_Aman – Terras Imortais_

As outras coisas em élfico que aparecerão estão traduzidas no próprio texto.

Agora uma pequeno resumo dos acontecimentos deste capítulo:

Novamente nos deparamos, em flashback, com o suposto elfo misterioso após ter matado o orc em Imladris. Em seguida, o foco se volta para a cidade de Rivendell onde se espalha a notícia de uma grande festa naquela noite que promete muitas surpresas.

* * *

**_A Grande Festa _**

_Era estranho estar ali, no meio daquele povo. Não tinha conseguido sair de Rivendell. O lugar por onde ele sempre entrava, estava sendo muito vigiado. Não tinha a menor idéia de como iria fazer para sair daquela teia de aranha na qual se metera por livre e espontânea vontade. _

_Àquela altura todos na cidade estavam em estado de alerta devido ao fato ocorrido pela manhã. Tudo ocorrera tão rapidamente que quando finalmente caíra em si, ele já tinha entrado na cidade élfica e havia atirado uma de suas flechas, atingindo certeiramente o orc que vinha perseguindo desde a floresta._

_Aparentemente ninguém o viu. E após recuperar sua sanidade, o elfo deslocou-se da árvore onde se encontrava para outra e assim por diante, até estar em uma árvore relativamente grande e distante de onde tudo ocorrera. Ali ele estaria parcialmente seguro enquanto esperava o momento certo de partir sem que ninguém o visse. _

_Porém a cidade ainda continuava agitada. Descobriu o motivo quando duas elfas pararam a poucos metros de onde ele se encontrava e começaram a falar sobre que vestido cada qual iria usar para a festa daquela noite. - Uma festa! Como iria fazer para sair da cidade se esta estivesse repleta de elfos e outros seres? – Pensou ele começando a sentir uma leve pontada no estômago..._

_A solução veio a sua mente tão de repente, que chegou a espantar-se por não ter pensado nisso desde o começo. _

_A festa não seria um fato que viria atrapalhar seu plano de fuga, pelo contrário, seria o memento oportuno para escapulir sem ser visto. Era um fato óbvio, todos estariam entretidos com o evento, de tal forma, que estariam cegos para tudo que se movia além dos convidados._

_Então resolveu esperar. Desta vez não teria pressa, não agiria por impulso, ou tudo estaria arruinado._

* * *

A tarde que se seguiu à chegada da patrulha, foi calma e serena para aqueles que descansavam após terem passado praticamente todas as quatro estações do ano longe de casa.

Enquanto para uns aquela tarde estava sendo de paz e descanso, para outros, estava sendo exatamente o oposto. A correria era geral. Em toda parte se via elfos e elfas atravessando os corredores do palácio com diversos tipos de enfeite. O salão de Rivendell estava intransitável.

Naquela noite, eles finalmente teriam uma festa depois do _Sheelala_ (Festival de Primavera) que havia ocorrido em Lothlórien há algum tempo. A maioria da população não sabia o que iria acontecer naquela noite, pois eles nunca tiveram tanto trabalho para poder organizar uma festa. Provavelmente alguém muito importante iria aparecer. Mas quem? E qual era o motivo principal dessa festa fora de época não se podia saber. Por que não os avisaram antes da comemoração? Por que deixaram tudo para última hora?

Essas eram algumas das perguntas que todos estavam conjecturando. A resposta para tais questões não passava de uma incógnita que só seria revelada apenas a noite. E enquanto a noite não chegava, eles teriam que preocupar-se apenas com os preparativos

A tarde passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Com exceção da chegada dos elfos de Lothlórien e Mirkwood os quais logo se acomodaram na casa do curador e não foram mais vistos, com exceção de seus guardas que se espalharam pela cidade.

Ainda assim a maioria das coisas que se falava ou ouvia era a respeito dos preparativos da festa. E quando a noite finalmente chegou e a lua veio abençoá-los com seu brilho, tudo estava pronto. Felizmente a tarde fora suficiente para organizar a festa. Por mais que parecesse impossível, a cidade estava mais bela e arrumada do que nos dias de Solstício de Verão, um evento muito importante para os elfos e que era organizado com bastante antecedência. E graças a colaboração de todos essa festa prometia ser uma das mais belas já realizadas em Rivendell.

(...)

Legolas, Elladan e Elrohir vinham apressados por um corredor. Quando pararam em frente a porta do quarto de Estel, Legolas deu um passo a frente e bateu na porta. Mas não houve resposta.

"Aposto que Estel ainda está dormindo." Constatou Elrohir com os olhos brilhando para uma possível brincadeira em que ele poderia julgar o caçula sem ser julgado pelo mesmo.

"É o que está parecendo, Ro." Concordou Elladan com a suposição do irmão. "Mas não o culpo por isso, decerto deve estar muito cansado." Acrescentou o gêmeo já prevendo as verdadeiras intenções de seu gêmeo.

"Mesmo assim, nós também estávamos cansados e agora? Olhe para nós!" Disse o gêmeo mais novo alterando um pouco o tom de voz. "Estamos arrumados esperando essa **donzela **do Estel levantar e ter a bondade de começar a se embelezar." Reclamou Elrohir parecendo estar realmente irritado e ao mesmo tempo não perdia uma chance sequer de fazer um gracejo.

Sua ceninha, desta vez, estava muito real, ele teria convencido qualquer um que o visse do jeito que estava, mas não seu gêmeo e Legolas. Os dois sabiam muito bem que quando Elrohir encenava de forma muito convincente, era porque tinha um propósito por de trás de tudo. De qualquer forma os dois não podiam evitar que um leve sorriso escapulisse com as infâmias de Elrohir.

"Não se esqueça, Ro, de que Estel é humano. Nós somos elfos, temos mais resistência, você sabe muito bem disso." Disse o príncipe numa tentativa inútil de fazer Elrohir desistir dos seus supostos planos.

"Sempre essa história de humano..." Tentou continuar o gêmeo mais novo, sendo interrompido por Elladan.

"Vocês dois, parem de ficar tagarelando sem razão." Pediu Elladan. "Estamos só perdendo tempo. Vocês sabem que _ada _não gosta de atrasos. E se vocês colaborarem a gente pode tentar acordar o Estel e ainda conseguir a graça de chegar a tempo na festa."

Após sua pequena bronca, Elladan tornou a bater na porta. Novamente não houve sinal algum de vida dentro do quarto. Em vista dos fatos, Elladan entrou no quarto sem ao menos avisar os outros dois elfos que ficaram do lado de fora aguardando maiores informações que estranhamente não vieram.

Alarmado, Legolas e Elrohir entraram no quarto que aparentemente se encontrava vazio.

"Dan? Estel? Onde estão vocês?" Indagou Elrohir adentrando mais no quarto a procura dos irmãos, sendo seguido de perto por Legolas.

Para sua surpresa, a resposta caiu literalmente sobre ele.

Estel havia derrubado Elrohir que nesse momento travava uma dura batalha no chão com o irmão caçula.

"Quem é a donzela agora, hein, Ro?" Questionou o dunedain, dando uma chave de pescoço no gêmeo mais novo.

"Você está me descompondo seu humano selvagem." Respondeu categoricamente Elrohir e ainda provocando um pouquinho mais o guerreiro humano.

Porém, provocar Estel não era a melhor opção a qual Elrohir deveria ter escolhido. Por causa da provocação, o humano tinha aumentado a intensidade da luta. E eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, trocando farpas entre um golpe e outro. Enquanto isso, Elladan e Legolas não se agüentam em pé de tanto rir. Foi quando a porta do quarto se abriu e a figura de lorde Elrond entrou por ela.

Ao ver o senhor de Imladris, os quatro rapazes tentaram recompor-se o mais rápido possível. Eles estavam tão entretidos que nenhum dos elfos ali presentes ouviu, com sua audição apurada, a aproximação do curador.

Durante algum tempo o silêncio prevaleceu. Os rapazes estavam à espera de uma bronca, enquanto o curador à espera de uma explicação para a cena que acabara de presenciar.

Como a resposta não surgiu de ambas as partes, a única coisa que restou a cada um foi liberar um sorriso de alívio pela discussão que fora poupada.

"Terminem de se arrumar, crianças, nossos convidados estão para chegar." Disse o lorde élfico dirigindo-se a Estel para trançar-lhe os cabelos assim como fazia quando o mesmo ainda era apenas um menininho.

"_Ada_, eu ainda não entendi o motivo desta festa. Não temos motivos para comemorar, apenas para nos preocuparmos." Revelou seus sentimentos, secretamente, enquanto os gêmeos e Legolas tentavam voltar ao estado que se encontravam antes de entrar no quarto de Estel.

"Você verá _ion-nin _que a festa de hoje a noite tem mais de um motivo para ser celebrada. Apenas lhe peço encarecidamente para que você tente esquecer, nem que seja apenas por essa noite, os problemas que o afligem." Disse o curador tentando acalmar o conturbado coração do seu caçula com suas sábias palavras.

"Não consigo, _ada_. Por mais que eu tente não consigo esquecer o que está acontecendo." Respondeu Estel agarrando-se ao pai e levando-o a se sentir novamente uma criança que precisa ser protegida.

"Tranqüilize-se, criança minha. Confie em mim. Nunca deixei e nunca deixarei que nada faça mal a nosso povo. Muito menos a você e seus irmãos." Disse o nobre senhor afastando um pouco o filho de si e indicando o caminho que levava para fora.

"Vamos, crianças. Mas antes, peço-lhes que deixem de lado todos os sentimentos ruins que vocês estão carregando em seus corações. Portanto, proponho que vocês guardem à sete chaves os problemas, para que eles sejam resolvidos mais tarde." Propôs o curador se dirigido para fora do quarto e sendo seguido de perto pelos filhos e o príncipe de Mirkwood.

Após atravessarem vários corredores da casa élfica, eles continuaram andando em direção ao salão onde a festa iria acontecer, mas antes de chegarem a seu destino foram interceptados por Glorfindel.

O nobre elfo estava muito elegante. Parecia um rei élfico dos tempos antigos devido a seu porte, austeridade e imponência. Vestia um robe verde claro que lhe caia muito bem e seus longos cabelos loiros estavam impecavelmente trançados.

Como sempre, Elrohir, não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer uns gracejos. Ainda mais com Glorfindel. Pois fazer com que o elfo loiro perdesse a paciência era, na verdade, um desafio.

"Ora, meu senhor, eu pensei que estava indo para uma festa comum, não para uma cerimônia de coroação." Disse o gêmeo não conseguindo manter sua máscara ao ver a expressão indignada do elfo e ao mesmo tempo vê-lo se controlar.

"Parece-me que agora não temos mais tanto o que comemorar, visto que um dos motivos já não mais existe, meu caro Elrond." Respondeu Glorfindel categoricamente e ainda deixando uma dúvida no ar para quase todos. Apenas Elrond e Legolas, pareciam entender perfeitamente o que o guerreiro loiro queria dizer. Mas nenhum dos elfos disse uma palavra sequer sobre o assunto há pouco tocado.

"Apressem-se, pois os convidados já estão chegando." Era Erestor grande amigo de Elrond e Glorfindel que os alertava. E não foi preciso dizer mais nada para seguirem, então, diretamente para o salão onde todos os elfos e elfas de Rivendell os aguardavam.

Na porta do salão foram brevemente anunciados. Logo os três lordes se dirigiram para a mesa principal onde apenas os convidados mais importantes, se sentariam. Deixando os quatro rapazes para trás os quais se sentaram em uma mesa próxima à mesa principal.

Estavam conversando animadamente. Elrohir não ficava quieto, como sempre, era o mais animado com a festa.

"Adoro essas festas que o _ada _dá. Sempre me divirto em ver vocês encabulados com as moças que costumam aparecer. Principalmente o Estel e o Las." Começou a provocação Elrohir com o único propósito de animar um pouco aquela festa.

"Pare de mentir Ro, o que você tem é inveja de mim e do Legolas, uma vez que nós estamos sempre rodeados de elfas. Enquanto você fica sozinho. E quando alguma elfa demonstra interesse, é porque ela provavelmente está de confundindo com o Dan." Rebateu Estel a brincadeira do irmão, se sentido vitorioso ao perceber a expressão de indignação no gêmeo.

Mas Elrohir não deixaria as coisas como estavam, teria dado uma resposta à altura se as portas do salão não estivessem abertas naquele momento.

Elrond, Erestor e Glorfindel já não estavam mais na mesa principal, mas sim em frente à porta de entrada do salão esperando para receber os convidados que começavam a entrar.

Eram os elfos de Lothlórien, todos muito bem vestidos. Iam entrando em pequenos grupos de no máximo quatro elfos, sendo anunciados um por um. Andavam devagar, cumprimentavam os três elfos e espalhavam-se, preenchendo os lugares vagos no salão.

Depois de um tempo as últimas pessoas da comitiva entraram no salão. Eram nada mais nada menos que Celeborn e Galadriel, os senhores de Lothlórien. Porém, não estavam sozinhos, como era de costume. Estavam acompanhados por duas elfas.

A que estava do lado de Celeborn possuía cabelos muito longos, levemente cacheados e de um castanho claro levemente alourado. Estava usando uma espécie de tiara élfica prateada em forma de folhas. Seus olhos eram de um azul claro exótico. Possuía a pele bastante clara como a neve. E estava vestindo um vestido branco que deixava os ombros da elfa a mostra e que possuía detalhes em amarelo ouro da cintura ao tórax.

A que estava ao lado de Galadriel, possuía cabelos muito longos que cobriam-lhe as costas num mar negro de cachos perfeitos. Diferentemente da outra usava uma touca de renda prateada, enredada com pequenas pedras azul-turquesa. Seus olhos eram cinzentos e que continham o brilho das estrelas. Possuía traços finos, suaves e uma pele muito branca. Usava um vestido azul claro, de manga longa, que chegava a cobrir-lhe as mãos. Mas lhe caia perfeitamente.

Todos no salão estavam deslumbrados com a beleza das duas elfas e é claro da senhora Galadriel sempre muito bela e misteriosa.

Uma das elfas foi facilmente reconhecida pela maioria dos convidados ali presentes. Era Arwen Undómiel, filha de Elrond. Estava mais bela do que nunca. Mas a outra elfa se mostrava como um mistério a ser revelado.

Naquele momento todas as atenções estavam nos senhores de Lothlórien e nas duas elfas. Os quatro recém chegados dirigiram-se então para cumprimentar os nobres elfos de Rivendell.

"_Lle creoso!" (_Sejam bem-vindos!) Cumprimentou-os Elrond formalmente.

"É uma honra para nós estarmos aqui." Respondeu Celeborn fazendo uma leve reverência imitada pelas elfas a seu lado.

Depois disso foi a vez de Arwen se manifestar se aproximando do pai e o abraçando.

"Senti muito sua falta, _ada_." Disse ela ainda agarrada ao pai sem se preocupar com que os outros convidados iriam pensar dela.

Arwen já havia visto o pai um pouco mais cedo quando a comitiva de Lothlórien chegou a Rivendell. Mas ela teve poucos minutos na presença dele antes de se dirigir a seus aposentos para descansar. Ela até gostaria de procurar seus irmãos, mas ficou sabendo que os mesmo tinham chegado naquele mesmo dia também e que estavam repousando em seus quartos.

"Eu também, _sell-nin_." Disse o curador afastando um pouco aquela doce criatura de si para permitir que os outros falassem com ela.

"_Vanimle sila tiri, Undómiel_" (Sua beleza brilha, Undómiel.) Disse Erestor dando um abraço na jovem e um beijo em sua testa.

"_Hannon le_, mestre Erestor." Agradeceu Arwen sentido-se um pouco envergonhada com o elogio do amigo de seu pai.

Depois foi a vez de Glorfindel a cumprimentar dando-lhe um beijo na testa e dizendo alguns elogios, assim como Erestor havia feito antes.

Depois de terem saudado Arwen, Galadriel apresentou-os a elfa que os acompanhava.

"Senhores, está é Linwen filha de Emerion nosso bondoso amigo e conselheiro." Disse Galadriel em seu tom de voz habitual que parecia mais uma doce melodia.

"_Im gelir ceni ad lín_." (É um prazer revê-la.) Disse Elrond amigavelmente.

"_Ta nae amin saesa, _brannon" (O prazer é todo meu, senhor.) Respondeu gentilmente a jovem, fazendo um breve reverência.

"Você não deve se lembrar de mim, mas eu te conheci quando você ainda era um elfinha." Disse Erestor.

"Desculpe a minha falta de memória, senhor. Realmente são poucas as pessoas de que me lembro." Desculpou-se a elfa liberando um doce sorriso.

"Não há motivos para se desculpar, criança. Ficamos felizes em saber que agora você está recuperada." Disse Elrond sabendo do passado triste e sombrio da jovem a qual junto com a mãe e Celebrían, esposa do curador, foram torturadas por orcs após serem pegas em uma emboscada. Ao conseguir escapar, a menina ajudou a encontrar a mãe e Celebrían, porém apenas a esposa de Elrond sobreviveu. Depois disso, Linwen se fechou para o mundo e recusou a oferta do pai de seguir para _Aman_. E desde então ela ficou trancafiada na floresta dourada e nunca mais se ouvira falar dela até o presente momento.

"Pensei que a filha de Emerion tivesse partido para Valinor junto com Celebrían." Comentou Glorfindel com Elrond, mas não podendo evitar que a moça ouvisse. "Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, porém estou completamente surpreso de vê-la aqui. Mas é claro que não deixa de ser uma surpresa muito agradável."

"Não se preocupe Lorde Glorfindel, não estou ofendida, pois afinal não me espanta tal pensamento. Este foi um boato que se espalhou para que eu pudesse viver reclusa em Lothlórien sem que ninguém me perturbasse. E apenas alguns poucos elfos como meu pai, Lorde Celeborn, Lady Galadriel e Lorde Elrond entre outros poucos sabiam de minha permanência em Arda." Explicou a jovem elfa demonstrando repentinamente uma expressão triste, como se ela estivesse revivendo os momentos de solidão pelo qual passara durante incontáveis anos.

"Não podemos viver do passado. Pois, dessa forma, esquecemos de viver o presente e quando o futuro chegar, iremos nos arrepender amargamente de não termos aproveitado certos momentos como este." Disse Celeborn suas sábias palavras segurando levemente a mão da elfa a seu lado numa tentativa de amenizar os efeitos do passado sobre a jovem Linwen.

"Concordo plenamente Celeborn. Então por que não nos sentamos, então?" Sugeriu Elrond indicando o caminho para que todos o seguissem e fazendo um sinal para que a festa continuasse.

Enquanto o pequeno grupo formado pelos recém-chegados e pelos elfos da casa seguia o caminho proposto por Elrond, Arwen que já havia visto os irmãos, Estel e Legolas de longe aguardava pelo momento oportuno de ir ao encontro deles. Antes que chegassem à seu destino a elfa aproveitou e pediu discretamente permissão ao pai para fazer o que seu coração tanto ansiava.

Após o consentimento do mesmo, Arwen ia desviando do caminho à mesa principal quando os dois gêmeos apareceram de repente dando-lhe um abraço duplo como sempre faziam.

Depois de um tempo eles finalmente levaram-na para falar com Estel e Legolas os quais estavam sentados na mesa, impacientes, esperando que os gêmeos desgrudassem de Arwen.

Ao ver Estel novamente a elfa sentiu-se um pouco estranha. Ela não sabia o por quê, mas desde que havia conhecido o irmão caçula, ela não o via realmente como um irmão apesar de tratá-lo como um. Ela sentia algo mais por ele. Algo que ela mesma não podia descrever. Por isso ela guardava a sete chaves esse sentimento.

"Olá, Estel! Como você cresceu. Está mais forte!" Disse ela dando um abraço carinhoso no humano.

"Olá, Arwen, e você está mais bonita do que da última vez que a vi." Retribuiu o elogio antes de se afastar da moça para que a mesma pudesse falar com Legolas.

"Legolas!" Arwen exclamou pulando nos braços do elfo. "É bom de ver de novo, _mellon-nin._"

"Ainda mais em tão pouco tempo." Disse o arqueiro retribuindo o afeto da amiga.

Era incrível amizade que existia entre Arwen e Legolas. Era uma amizade muito difícil de ocorrer entre um elfo e uma elfa. Era uma amizade clara e pura, onde cada indivíduo amava e se preocupava com o outro mais do que com a sua própria vida.

"Fiquei muito feliz quando você me disse que viria para cá eu..." Dizia Legolas quando foi interrompido por Elrohir.

"Como assim? Você sabia que ela viria para cá e não nos contou?"

"Era pra ser uma surpresa." Respondeu singelamente o arqueiro de Mirkwood

"Agora eu que vou te mostrar qual é a surpresa." Disse Elrohir partindo para cima do príncipe, de brincadeira é claro.

"Ei Las?" Gritou Elladan, tentando chamar a atenção do arqueiro o qual tentava conter Elrohir. "Para Elrohir." Disse o gêmeo mais velho irritado pois queria perguntar algo ao amigo loiro.

"Então você esteve em Lothlórien há pouco tempo, não? O que você foi fazer lá, mellon-nin?"

Legolas ainda tentando se recompor, se preparava para uma resposta evasiva, mas foi poupado, pois as portas do salão abriram novamente para que os novos convidados entrassem.

&&&

* * *

Bom pra deixar um suspense no ar, a história pára por aqui.

No próximo capítulo a explicação para os motivos de tal festa inesperada além da ilustre presença de alguns elfos e de novas personagens.

Até Breve!

Ann-Krol


	4. A Elfa de Lothlórien

**Notas da Autora:**

Desta vez não há informações de grande relevância a serem dadas. Apenas que esse é um capitulo focado na festa de Rivendell. Portanto, não há passagem de tempo e nem mudança de espaço.

Sinopse do Capítulo: A chegada dos novos convidados trás ainda mais curiosidade aos presentes. A festa continua e uma grande revelação é feita acompanhada de um emocionante reencontro.

**_

* * *

_****_A Elfa de Lothlórien_**

Antes que os novos convidados entrassem, Legolas, sem avisar aos demais, levantou-se silenciosamente e se juntou aos senhores de Imladris numa pequena comitiva de recepção.

A atitude repentina do elfo da floresta causou estranhamento nos amigos que estavam com ele há pouco. Mas logo o espanto se desfez ao perceberem que os recém chegados eram os elfos do norte da Floresta das Trevas.

Como sempre, os elfos da floresta estavam vestidos, na sua maioria, com as cores de seu reino. Apesar de não chamarem muito a atenção devido às cores apagadas que usavam, suas roupas eram muito luxuosas e belas.

Assim como os elfos de Lothlórien, os elfos de Mirkwood entraram lentamente no salão e em pequenos grupos. Cumprimentavam os nobres elfos de Rivendell e o príncipe de Mirkwood o qual teria partido antes para informar aos senhores dos outros reinos élficos do acontecimento importante ocorrido no reino da floresta. E fora justamente dessa informação trazida pelo príncipe Legolas que surgira um dos motivos para a celebração daquela festa.

Depois de quase todos elfos de Mirkwood terem entrado no salão, os últimos elfos que compunham aquela comitiva adentraram.

O rei Thranduil, pai de Legolas, vinha acompanhado por um casal de elfos. O rei estava muito elegante, tal qual Glorfindel, usava um robe verde-escuro belíssimo contrastando com seus olhos, uma mistura indefinida de azul e verde. Seus longos cabelos loiros destacavam-se diante daquela roupa escura. Era muito evidente a realeza daquele elfo.

O casal de elfos a seu lado não pareciam ser tão nobres quanto seu rei. Mas com certeza havia um motivo muito forte para fazê-los estarem onde estavam.

Logo os três se aproximaram dos elfos que os aguardavam para lhes recepcionar.

"_Creoso abaramin! _"(Bem-vindos ao meu lar) Disse Elrond desempenhado seu papel de anfitrião.

"Eu lhe agradeço pela recepção, meu bom Elrond." Respondeu Thranduil fazendo uma leve reverência imitada pelo casal a seu lado.

"Ficamos honrados em receber seu povo em nosso reino depois de tanto tempo." Disse Erestor cordialmente.

"É muita gentileza sua, nobre Erestor." Agradeceu novamente o rei, sendo logo em seguida cumprimentado pelo filho.

As coisas estavam indo muito bem até Glorfindel resolver se pronunciar. Os dois elfos, por algum motivo desconhecido, não suportavam um ao outro. E quando se encontravam era quase impossível evitar que eles se provocassem.

"Como sempre, meu caro Thranduil, você não se cansa de me imitar." Comentou o guerreiro de Imladris indicando a roupa do rei de Mirkwood, sendo esta quase igual a sua, apenas diferente por causa do tom de verde.

"Bem, Glorfindel, infelizmente eu ainda não possuo o dom de prever a roupa que você irá usar. E mesmo se tivesse este dom... – Ironizou o rei. –... não seria você que me faria mudar meu gosto ou minha roupa." Respondeu o rei categoricamente sem deixar quase nenhuma brecha para o elfo de Imladris revidar. É claro que Glorfindel não deixaria as coisas como estavam não fosse interrompido por Legolas.

"_Ada_, Glorfindel, por favor, controlem-se!" Pediu o jovem elfo. "Será que vocês nunca irão se esquecer as velhas brigas?" Repreendeu-os o príncipe, conseguido uma breve trégua entre os dois senhores loiros.

Para acabar de vez com a discussão que se formava, Elrond sugeriu que todos se dirigissem à mesa principal, fazendo um sinal para que a festa continuasse. Mas antes de saírem do lugar, Thranduil se pronunciou:

"Desculpem minha indelicadeza. Estava tão distraído, que esqueci-me completamente de lhes apresentar meus acompanhantes. Estes são Maldor e Eleniel. O casal possuidor do maior motivo para esta festa." Disse simpaticamente Thranduil deixando o casal um tanto sem jeito.

O casal foi então cumprimentado formalmente por todos e depois de tantas formalidades, o pequeno grupo seguiu finalmente para a mesa principal, com exceção de Legolas que havia voltado para onde seus amigos o aguardavam.

"Oram vejam só. Vossa alteza está de volta!" Começou a brincadeira Elladan. Fato muito raro, uma vez que as brincadeiras, na sua maioria, sempre começavam de um comentário muitas vezes maldoso de Elrohir.

"É um elfo pomposo como o pai! Se não fosse a diferença de idade, eu diria que vocês eram gêmeos!" Acompanhou Elrohir seu irmão muito satisfeito com o rumo da brincadeira. Ele adorava dizer que Legolas era pomposo como pai. O que era uma grande mentira, mas o gêmeo sabia muito bem que Legolas não gostava de ser chamado de alteza ou muito menos de pomposo.

Eles iriam continuar sua brincadeira se Arwen não tivesse os interrompido com um leve gritinho.

"O que houve Arwen?" Indagou Estel com suas enormes órbitas azuis grudadas nela. Não deixando de arrancar da jovem um belo sorriso por sua atitude.

"Por Iluvatar!" - Exclamou a elfa. – "Esqueci-me completamente de Linwen. Ela deve estar se sentindo muito solitária naquela mesa cheia de ilustres elfos." O desejo de reencontrar os gêmeos, Legolas e Estel tinha sido tão grande que ela esquecera completamente da pobre moça.

"E quem é Linwen?" Indagaram os quatro rapazes em uníssono. Fazendo com que a elfa sorrisse mais uma vez.

"Esperem aqui que vocês verão." Disse Arwen se afastando por alguns instantes. Momentos depois, ela voltou com a bela elfa que havia entrado com o senhor e a senhora de Lothlórien. Ela era mais linda do que parecia de longe.

"Elfinhos esta é Linwen, minha grande amiga."

Os quatro jovens se levantaram para cumprimentá-la como deveria ser feito.

"Linwen esses são meus irmãos Elladan, Elrohir e Estel." Disse a elfa indicando cada um dos jovens na ordem em que disse. "E este é Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood e amigo muito próximo de nossa família."

Linwen sentiu o rosto corar na presença dos jovens rapazes. Principalmente dos irmãos gêmeos de Arwen. Ela lembrava muito bem deles, mas provavelmente eles não a reconheceriam.

"Estranho... Mesmo em todos esses anos que estive em Lothlórien não me lembro de já tê-la visto lá." Comentou o gêmeo mais novo para iniciar uma conversa com a elfa da floresta dourada que se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Arwen.

Linwen pareceu relutar um pouco em responder. Ela não queria ter de revelar a eles seu passado, porém eles iriam acabar sabendo da verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Bem, eu passei longos anos de minha vida afastada de tudo e de todos. Eu não queria ver ou falar com ninguém além de meu pai, Lorde Celeborn ou Lady Galadriel. Eu não conseguia superar a tristeza do dia em que minha mãe, Lady Celebrían e eu fomos pegas em uma emboscada de orcs e..."

"Espere, então era você a jovem elfa que conseguiu escapar do covil dos orcs e que eu e Elladan encontramos enquanto procurávamos por nossa mãe?" Elrohir parecia não acreditar. Aquela doce elfa era a mesma menina que há muitos anos os gêmeos e um pequeno grupo de elfos encontraram gravemente ferida e que ainda assim os levou ao covil dos orcs. Ela era a única razão de Celebrían ainda estar viva, pois se eles tivessem demorado mais um pouco, já teria sido tarde demais.

A elfa pega de surpresa por Elrohir se lembrar dela, apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Por Iluvatar Arwen como você nunca nos falou dela?" Exaltou-se Elrohir sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Linwen enquanto todos os olhares da mesa se voltavam para ela.

"Sua irmã não sabia da verdade." Disse Linwen a Elrohir numa tentativa defender a amiga. Era difícil encarar aquele rosto tão vagamente familiar.

"Como é possível vocês serem grandes amigas se você nem sabe direito quem ela é? Você sabe que nós sempre achávamos que ela tinha ido para _Aman_." Ralhou Elrohir para a irmã, indignado por a mesma nunca nem ter mencionado a elfa de Lothlórien antes.

"Calma, Elrohir, ficar com raiva não vai mudar o que já aconteceu." Disse Elladan para tentar acalmar seu gêmeo. Porém ele mesmo estava um tanto aborrecido. Há anos ele e Elrohir se lamentavam por não terem tido a oportunidade de agradecer à jovem. Na época em que tudo aconteceu, após terem resgatado sua mãe e Lady Elwe, os gêmeos estavam tão preocupados com Celebrían que nem perguntaram o nome da moça. E quando tentaram descobrir o que havia acontecido com ela e Lady Elwe, foram informados de que a primeira havia partido para as terras imortais e que a segunda havia morrido. Eles até tentaram descobrir mais sobre a elfa, mas tudo que conseguiram saber foi que ela era filha de Emerion e Elwe e nem mesmo seu nome fora revelado.

"Linwen e eu nos conhecemos por acidente." – Começou a relatar Arwen – "Durante os anos em que estive morando em Lothlórien, sempre percebi que havia uma parte da cidade que quase ninguém visitava e que apenas alguns tinham acesso. Mas um dia consegui seguir um elfo que ia para lá e levava uma bandeja coberta nas mãos. Foi quando eu o vi entrando em uma casa e depois que ele foi embora, eu entrei lá e me deparei com Linwen."

"E?" Disse Elrohir impaciente.

"E que com o tempo nós nos tornamos amigas, mas a única coisa que eu realmente sabia era que seu nome era Linwen e que ela ficava ali, pois algo de muito ruim havia ocorrido em seu passado que a impedia de levar uma vida normal. E quando vovó ficou sabendo de nossa amizade, ela me fez prometer que não contaria a ninguém da existência de Linwen. Eu só fui saber realmente quem ela era e o tanto que sua história estava ligada à nossa quando Linwen decidiu que havia chegado a hora de se mostrar para o mundo voltando a Rivendell. E hoje estamos aqui." Terminou por fim Arwen segurando a mão da elfa que ajudara a salvar a vida de sua amada mãe.

"Desculpe Arwen. Eu não devia ter duvidado de você." Disse Elrohir realmente arrependido.

"Não se preocupe, Ro, eu sei o quanto esse encontro significa para você e pro Dan." Respondeu a elfa cedendo seu lugar para que o gêmeo mais velho o ocupasse e assim os dois gêmeos ficassem lado a lado com Linwen.

Ao se ver entre os dois elfo idênticos, a doce elfa ficou completamente sem reação. Era estranho por demais estar entre os dois irmãos e isso trazia-lhe lembranças do dia em que foi encontrada. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu tremendo espanto ao se deparar com duas criaturas idênticas. Ela até chegou a pensar que estava delirando devido ao ferimento. Mas também ela nunca esqueceria dos rostos dos elfos que salvaram sua vida. Foi quando Elladan começou a falar e trouxe a atenção da elfa para si.

"Linwen, eu sei que talvez seja um pouco tarde, mas nós gostaríamos de te pedir perdão por não termos dado a devida importância a você. Nós apenas nos preocupamos com nossa mãe e nem ao menos perguntamos o seu nome." A voz de Elladan era de puro pesar. Linwen até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pelo gêmeo mais velho que continuou falando:

"Talvez se ao menos soubéssemos quem você era, nós poderíamos ter te ajudado a superar tudo e você não teria passado pelo o que você passou. Eu sei que agora não tem como fazer o tempo voltar atrás, mas eu prometo que daqui pra frente você faz parte da nossa vida e que nós tentaremos ao máximo fazer você feliz de novo."

Os dois elfos idênticos seguravam cada um uma mão de Linwen. A elfa que olhava para Elladan estava visivelmente prendendo as lágrimas que deixavam seus olhos ainda mais azuis e brilhantes.

"Além disso, há uma coisa que queremos te dizer desde aquele dia em que a encontramos mas que não tivemos a oportunidade até esta noite..." Agora era Elrohir quem falava. Ele fez uma breve pausa olhou para seu gêmeo e ambos disseram em uma só voz da forma mais sincera e amável que existia:

"Obrigado!" Disseram dando um abraço duplo inesperado na elfa a qual não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Naquele momento ela sentiu algo que já não sentia há muito tempo. Ela sentia que podia voltar a viver, pois existiam pessoas como Arwen e os gêmeos que fariam sua vida valer à pena.

"Obrigado por ter nos ajudado a salvar nossa mãe. Sem você nós não teríamos conseguido." Concluiu Elladan liberando a elfa de seu abraço sendo imitado pelo irmão.

"Agora nós temos uma chorona na família." Disse Elrohir conseguindo arrancar um belo sorriso de Linwen. Um sorriso de pura alegria o que deixou a todos aliviados pelo feliz desfecho dessa história.

"Agradeço muito por tudo. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa pra mim!" Disse a jovem elfa terminando de secar as lágrimas ainda com seu belo sorriso nos lábios.

"Claro, mas não pense que o que estamos fazendo por você será de graça." Disse Elrohir fazendo com que a elfa a seu lado se espantasse ligeiramente com a resposta do gêmeo.

Ao ver a reação de Linwen, Elladan tratou logo de explicar.

"Não se preocupe Linwen, ele só está brincando. Elrohir é assim, nunca leve a sério o que ele diz. Mas com o tempo você acostuma."

"Eu brincando? Eu nunca brinco!" Retrucou o outro gêmeo fazendo uma cara de incredulidade deveras forçada, o que trouxe o riso a todos na mesa. "Eu falava sério quando disse que iríamos cobrar a gentileza. O preço, minha cara, será apenas sua amizade." Concluiu o mais novo dos gêmeos deixando o resto do grupo surpreso com sua resposta, menos Linwen que respondeu:

"Parece-me um preço justo. Bem o que na verdade eu quero dizer é que vocês já têm a minha amizade e o meu afeto."

Passado algum tempo, os jovens continuaram conversando animadamente. Linwen começava a achar que nunca se divertira tanto na vida. Os gêmeos eram a atração principal, sempre fazendo com que todos rissem. Eles assim continuaram até o repentino aparecimento da Senhora Galadriel.

"Linwen, elfinha, me acompanha por um instante?" Pediu a senhora com seu tom doce habitual.

"Claro!" Respondeu a elfa pondo-se prontamente de pé para seguir a senhora.

Depois que as duas haviam se afastado, vários olhares as seguiram e as viram tomar a direção onde se encontravam os convidado mais importantes da festa. Logo que elas chegaram lá, não tardou muito para Elrond pedir o silencio de todos para que ele pudesse revelar aquilo que todos ansiavam descobrir.

"Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão presentes nessa festa. Aqueles que vieram de longe – Disse indicando os elfos dos outros reinos ali presentes. – E todos o habitantes de Rivendell. Sem a cooperação de vocês não poderíamos estar aqui neste momento." Finalizou o senhor, agora, se dirigindo para o centro do salão, tomando todas as atenções para si.

"Como todos sabemos, para tudo na vida há um motivo. Tudo que acontece, tem uma razão por de trás. Nada acontece por acaso e nada que é feito nessa vida é em vão. E se estamos aqui hoje, reunidos mais uma vez, certamente é porque deveríamos estar aqui. Certamente, há algo que nos faz estar aqui. E esse algo, meus caros amigos, será apresentado a vocês esta noite." Disse o Elrond fazendo uma breve pausa para então continuar seu discurso.

"Há muitos anos atrás, todos aqui devem ter o conhecimento de que minha doce senhora foi pega em uma emboscada de orcs, e que essas criaturas desprazíveis a torturaram. – Havia algo estranho na voz do curador quando ele proferiu essa frase. Era como se cada uma daquelas singelas palavras lhe custasse a vida. Era possível ver o sofrimento expresso de todas as formas possíveis ocultos naquelas palavras. Mesmo assim o nobre elfo continuou. – Mas são poucos aqui presentes, os que lembram que Celebrían estava acompanhada quando foi atacada." O curador fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar.

"Com ela, estava uma elfa que a tinha como sua grande amiga. O nome dela? Elwe. Poucos devem se lembrar da mesma que deixou este mundo sacrificando-se para que sua filha, também presente, pudesse escapar e pedir ajuda. E tal jovem, que viu a própria mãe ser torturada e que, mesmo assim, ainda encontrou forças para partir em busca de ajuda, esteve desde então reclusa em uma casa de Lothlórien; sozinha, com todos achando que a mesma tinha partido para Valinor. Ela se afastou do mundo para tentar esquecer o acontecera quando ela ainda nem tinha atingido a idade adulta."

Elrond fez uma breve pausa novamente. Tomou fôlego e encheu-se de coragem para continuar o relato de uma versão a qual poucos conheciam.

"Confesso que sempre soube do triste destino que dessa jovem. Mas havia prometido a seu pai que iria guardar segredo sobre seu real paradeiro, pois ele acreditava que essa era a melhor forma de protegê-la. Então, durante todos esses anos, tentei me informar do estado dela, mas infelizmente parecia que a garota não reagiria. Para minha surpresa, há alguns meses, recebi a notícia de que ela estava se recuperando. Essa jovem, meus caros, está aqui presente entre nós. E um dos motivos de estarmos aqui hoje, é para celebrar sua melhora. Portanto, gostaria que vocês a conhecessem..." Disse ele indicando a elfa que estava branca como a neve depois de ter ouvido o relato de uma parte tão amarga de sua vida.

Linwen então tomou coragem. Havia realmente chegado a hora de superar o passado. Ela seguiu então a passos curtos até onde o curador se encontrava e ao chegar lá, o elfo tomou-lhe uma das mãos segurando bem forte, como numa tentativa de conforto.

"Gostaria de lhes apresentar Linwen." Falou em voz mais alta do que de costume dando ênfase no nome da elfa.

"E gostaria de lhe dizer criança, que você é muito importante para todos nós. Você foi fundamental quando nós precisávamos descobrir o paradeiro de sua mãe e minha esposa. Você é mais importante do que pensa. Você está aqui – Disse o elfo indicando o coração. – E pode ter certeza de que aqui pra sempre você ficará." Finalmente seu discurso estava encerrado e ao olhar novamente para aquela doce moça, sentiu vontade de pegá-la no colo e afastar todos os males que a atormentavam. Assim como ele fazia quando seus filhos eram pequenos e da mesma forma que ele gostaria de fazer, agora, que os mesmos já eram bem crescidos.

O rosto da jovem estava banhado por lagrimas e quando ele menos esperava, a elfinha se jogou em seus braços como forma de agradecimento. Ficando assim por uns breves instantes para depois se recompor e voltar à mesa principal. No salão muitos tentavam conter as lágrimas, outros deixavam-nas correr pelo rosto em silencio.

Enquanto isso Elrond buscava forças para mais uma revelação. Uma revelação que poderia causar muito espanto a princípio.

"Agora irei apresentar-lhes mais uma razão para esta festa." Falou o curador recomeçando seu discurso.

"Há alguns dias, quando o jovem príncipe Legolas chegou a minha casa, recebi a uma notícia que me surpreendeu muito. A notícia que Legolas me trazia era de que os elfos de Mirkwood estavam a caminho de minha casa. Agora vocês devem estar perguntando o porquê de os elfos da floresta terem vindo de tão longe para cá. Acho que nem mesmo eles entenderam o motivo. Apenas seguiram seu rei como demonstração de amor e lealdade. Mas eu lhes digo que todos aqui irão entender o que aconteceu. E o que antes parecia inexplicável e confuso hoje será esclarecido." Disse Elrond fazendo um sinal para que Thranduil e o casal que havia entrado com ele se aproximassem.

O casal, a princípio, relutou seguir seu rei e revelar aos três reinos élficos seu grande segredo. Porém eles não podiam continuar com essa farsa, muito menos poderiam falhar para com seu rei que havia lhes apoiado ao invés de tê-los banido de seu reino obrigando-os, assim, a irem embora da Terra-Média. De certa forma, a atitude mais sensata a se tomar seria partir em direção a _Aman_. Mas eles simplesmente não queriam abandonar aquele lugar que estava guardado em seus corações, muito menos o seu povo.

Após pensarem novamente sobre isso, os dois seguiram Thranduil e no caminho Eleniel viu de relance o príncipe de seu reino. Legolas estava sorrindo numa tentativa de dar um pouco de conforta à elfa. Fazendo-a amar ainda mais aquele jovem que sem querer descobriu seu segredo, mas que mesmo assim, ajudou o casal a continuar com sua farsa até eles perceberem que havia chegado a hora de contar a verdade a seu rei.

Ao chegarem ao centro do salão, Elrond retomou seu discurso.

"Esses são Maldor e Eleniel. Creio que todos de Mirkwood devem conhecê-los. E lhes digo que eles são a chave para que a porta que esconde a verdade seja aberta." Concluiu o elfo de Imladris deixando o resto da explicação para Thranduil.

"Há algum tempo, meu filho juntamente com este casal, chegaram até mim e disseram-me que eles tinham algo de grande importância a me dizer." A voz forte e imponente do rei ecoou pelo salão.

"Quando soube do que se tratava, passou pela minha cabeça fazer várias coisas: puni-los, exilá-los, entre outras. Mas depois que eu os conheci não tive mais coragem de fazer o que pretendia. Pobres criaturas. Não tinham culpa de nada. Então achei que o assunto não era só de meu interesse, mas sim de todos os elfos que vivem na Terra-Média. É por isso que eu e meus elfos estamos aqui. Viemos para decidir o deve feito." Continuou seu relato.

"Bem acho que eu estou confundindo vocês ainda mais. – Riu-se o nobre elfo. - Então acho melhor que vejam com seus próprios olhos ao que me refiro."

Terminado seu discurso, Thranduil fez um breve sinal para Legolas que se colocou prontamente de pé e dirigiu-se à porta que já se encontrava aberta para que o príncipe de Mirkwood passasse. Assim que ele saiu, as portas se fecharam novamente. Logo fez-se um silencio mortal no salão. Era possível ouvir até o vento batendo contra as árvores e suas folhas balançando numa doce melodia.

Segundo depois, as portas do salão abriram novamente. A luz da lua entrou pelo salão ofuscando a imagem de três figuras que se postavam diante da porta. Naquele momento não havia uma cabeça que não estivesse virada para a entrada do salão.

E de repente, muitos chegaram a duvidar o que seus olhos viam.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" (Pelo o mar e as estrelas!) Uma voz rompeu no meio do salão.

&&&

* * *

Desculpem a maldade, mas eu precisava terminar aqui.

Ainda há mais coisas para acontecer nessa festa e se eu continuasse, o capítulo ficaria muito denso e cansativo.

Mas não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo eu ponho fim à curiosidade de muitos.

Até breve!

Ann-Krol


	5. Antigas Tradições

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo focado na festa que finalmente chegará ao fim neste capítulo.

Acredito que apenas uma tradução deva ser feita:

_tithen-pen_ - _pequeno, pequenino_

Sinopse do capítulo: Finalmente o grande segredo será revelado. Um segredo que trará, espanto e encanto aos presentes. E logo antigas tradições poderão finalmente ser retomadas.

* * *

**_Antigas Tradições_**

O silêncio já não existia mais naquele momento. Ele fora trocado pelo burburinho dos elfos ali presentes. Alguns expressavam sua perplexidade, outros, indignação e outros o mais puro encantamento.

Diante daquela imagem, foi como se as peças daquele estranho quebra-cabeça finalmente começassem a se encaixar. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Eram dois elfinhos que vinham de mãos dadas com Legolas. Crianças élficas que há muito tempo não habitavam mais a Terra-Média.

Do lado esquerdo do arqueiro de Mirkwood, vinha uma elfinha loira de cabelos muito longos para sua pequena estatura, com as pontas levemente cacheadas. Ela possuía olhos azuis escuro e os lábios rosados assim como as maçãs do rosto. A elfinha usava um lindo vestido verde claro com vários detalhes brancos. Os cabelos estavam parcialmente presos por uma presilha com forma de estrela. Era a elfinha mais linda já vista por muitos elfos presentes no salão.

Do outro lado, agarrado à mão do jovem príncipe, encontrava-se um lindo elfinho loiro. Seus cabelos batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro e eram muito lisos. Assim como a elfinha, tinha olhos azuis que tentavam disfarçar uma grande curiosidade. O elfinho vestia uma pequena túnica marrom claro com alguns ricos detalhes em verde-água. Da mesma forma que o vestido da menina a túnica dele apresentava as cores de Mirkwood em tons mais claros para demonstrar a sua pureza das crianças. O menino tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas e seus cabelos estavam devidamente trançados. Era um verdadeiro principezinho. Muitos podiam jurar estar vendo o próprio príncipe Legolas, quando este era um elfinho.

Os pequeninos aparentavam ter poucos anos de vida. Este fato sendo evidenciado pela pequena estatura e as próprias características físicas de cada um. Além disso, uma vez ou outra eles davam alguns passinhos vacilantes tentando acompanhar os passos firmes de Legolas o que indicava não deveria haver muito tempo que aprenderam a andar.

Antes que chegassem ao centro do salão, a doce elfinha, sem remediar, largou a mão de Legolas e correu ao encontro de Eleniel. Esta quase que automaticamente, abaixou-se para pegar no colo aquela pequena criança. Enquanto isso, o elfinho continuou de mãos dadas com o príncipe de Mirkwood esperando que este lhe desse permissão de ir ao encontro do casal. E quando tal permissão lhe foi concedida, ele saiu correndo e se agarrou a Maldor.

Nesse momento Thranduil retomou seu discurso e o silêncio voltou a prevalecer no local.

"Agora, creio que todos devem compreender o que era inexplicável. Tantos acontecimentos estranhos e freqüentes que pareciam sem explicação, devem fazer mais sentido agora." Disse o rei abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Esses pequeninos são Ainion e Melenthiel. Filhos de Maldor e Eleniel. Creio que esse fato está mais do que claro para todos. – Riu-se Thranduil indicando a pequenina nos braços da mãe. - " E digo-lhes mais... Estes dois elfinho são gêmeos, o que os torna ainda mais especiais."

Elladan e Elrohir, ao ouvirem essa última afirmação, ficaram agitados, loucos para terem a oportunidade de conhecer melhor esses dois seres iluminados que além de serem encantadores ainda eram gêmeos.

"Uma indagação que pelo menos a maioria deve ter em mente deve ser: Como ninguém em meu reino sequer desconfiou da existência dessas crianças? A resposta, meus amigos, eu não sou capaz de lhes oferecer. Isto ainda é um mistério para mim. Um mistério que mesmo com o passar do tempo vai demorar a ser solucionado." - Disse o rei de forma singela e verdadeira.

Após dizer essa última sentença o rei de Mirkwood deixou escapar um breve suspiro como se tentasse lembrar de algum fato que precisasse ser esclarecido, no entanto, não havia mais nada a ser dito em favor de um melhor entendimento daquela história. Portanto, Thranduil disse apenas algumas últimas palavras, sem muita importância, passando em seguida a palavra para o anfitrião da festa.

O curador por sua vez, pediu aos pais dos elfinhos que os largassem apenas por alguns instantes para que ele pudesse entregar-lhes um presente.

Esse presente era uma antiga tradição élfica com relação as crianças que já não era praticada há vários anos, desde que não existia mais nenhuma criança élfica na Terra–Média.

O presente era escolhido de acordo com o significado do nome de cada criança. Geralmente era entregue a cada elfinho ou elfinha dois objeto de uso pessoal. Estes ficariam sob o poder dos pais até o momento em que as crianças adquirissem uma certa maturidade e pudessem assim finalmente compreender seu significado e reaver os objetos.

Os dois pequeninos de má vontade, principalmente Melenthiel (ao que tudo indicava era muito tímida), afastaram-se dos pais seguindo na direção de Elrond um tanto receosos.

Então, sem nenhum aviso, as portas do salão se abriram novamente. Por ela adentrou um jovem casal de elfos de Rivendell. Cada qual trazendo em mãos, alguma coisa embrulhada em um pacote. Os dois caminharam até o centro do salão e aguardaram junto ao pequeno grupo já formado.

Elrond retomou sua fala, ansiando que essas explicações acabassem de uma vez.

"Nesse momento gostaria de retomar as velhas tradições há muito tempo não praticadas, porém não esquecidas por nosso povo." Disse o senhor de Imladris indicando os embrulhos nas mãos do casal de elfos a sua frente.

"Estes presentes, assim como nos tempos antigos, representam esses dois seres. E mais do que isso, representam o espírito, a vida destes pequeninos."

Eleniel, que assistia bem de perto àquela cena, não conseguiu conter mais as lagrimas. O marido da elfa, no entanto, apesar de emocionado, não derramara uma lágrima sequer e ao ver a esposa chorando, abraçou-a na tentativa de dar-lhe conforto e segurança.

"Ainion?" Chamou o curador fazendo uma pausa.

Ao ouvir se nome, o elfinho deu um passinho à frente, ficando mais próximo do elfo.

"Ainion significa luz." Disse o nobre senhor pegando o presente das mãos do outro elfo, que se retirou rapidamente, e entregou o pacote ao menino.

"Luz que vence a escuridão. Luz que muitas vezes serve como uma estrela-guia, quando não conseguimos achar o caminho e nos vemos despidos em meio as trevas. Luz que acima de tudo nos encanta."

Apesar de sua grande curiosidade, Ainion aguardou que o curador concluísse essa parte de seu discurso para só então desembrulhar seu presente.

Ao fazê-lo ele se deparou com uma pequena garrafa do mais belo e frágil cristal, rica em desenhos muito bem trabalhados pelas mãos habilidosas dos elfos. Dentro desse recipiente havia um líquido transparente que se assemelhava muito a água. E amarrado ao vidro, havia um colar com formato de estrela. No centro da estrela uma linda pedra brilhava de tal forma que se misturava com o brilho dos olhos do menino.

"Ainion, esses objetos a partir de agora serão parte de você. Deixe que eles representem a luz da sua vida. E que possam iluminar seu caminho assim como você apareceu para iluminar o nosso." Concluiu o lorde élfico indicando para o elfinho que ele podia juntar-se novamente aos pais.

Agora seria a vez de Melenthiel. A pobre elfinha parecia assustada. Era possível ver em seus olhos. E seu pequeno corpinho tremia levemente. Vendo o estado em que aquela criança se encontrava, Elrond prometeu a si mesmo que faria o precisava ser feito o mais depressa possível para acabar com aquela "tortura" para a doce menina.

"Melenthiel... Creio que não existe nome mais apropriado para você, criança. Melenthiel significa amor. Uma palavra tão simples... São apenas quatro letras que juntas formam uma palavra com um vasto significado tão difícil de ser definido." – Falou o senhor em alto e bom som, com o presente já em mãos entregando-o à menina.

Dentro do pacote havia uma linda caixinha de prata com as pedras mais belas que a elfinha já vira. E ao abri-la uma doce melodia ecoou pelo salão. Não se sabia, mas aquela caixinha tinha algo de muito especial nela. Parecia ter sido feita pelas mãos do próprio Iluvatar. E dentro dela, havia um belo colar cujo seu pingente era uma linda flor feita de pedras preciosas; as mesmas da caixa. Os olhos da elfinha brilhavam de encanto, deslizando suas delicadas mãozinhas pelas pedras que adornavam a caixa. Ela parecia completamente perdida até o instante em que Elrond retomou sua fala.

"Amor... Esse é um mistério do qual ainda me questiono. Como pode existir um sentimento tão contrário a si mesmo? Por que existem vários tipos de amor? Eu não compreendo. Mas como dizem, o amor é para ser sentido, não compreendido."

"Esse presente te representa, pequena Melenthiel. Você é delicada como esta flor. Suave como a melodia que vem desta caixa. E é tão bela e preciosa quanto estas pedras." Disse o curador sorrindo para a elfinha que corou ligeiramente e não pode deixar de adquirir um afeto por aquele bom elfo. Logo em seguida a menina foi de encontro aos pais.

"Creio que não há mais nada a ser explicado. Finalmente podemos continuar a nossa festa." Disse o lorde élfico dando um longo suspiro para em seguida se dirigir juntamente com os outros elfos que estavam com ele no meio do salão para à mesa principal.

Estava terminado, enfim, o longo discurso começado pelo anfitrião da festa.

Aos poucos o que antes era silencio, transformou-se primeiro em vários murmúrios e depois em um som de várias conversas paralelas. Alguns poucos curiosos se dirigiram à mesa principal para conhecer os dois elfinhos e a bela Linwen.

Assim a festa continuou animada até o final e nos corações de muitos surgiu um sentimento inesperado.

Um sentimento de que valia a pena continuar na Terra-Média mesmo com todos os problemas que vinham enfrentando. Valia a pena lutar, pois ainda havia motivos para lutar por tudo que havia de bom naquele mundo. A prova disso tudo veio naquela noite. A prova de que ainda havia esperança.

(…)

A festa havia acabado há algum tempo. Pouco a pouco os habitantes da cidade élfica dirigiam-se às suas casas. E os convidados de fora, estavam sendo guiados aos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Elrond. Logo o silencio começou a prevalecer naquela noite de céu límpido onde o brilho das estrelas só eram ofuscados pelo brilho da lua.

Enquanto isso, um grupo formado por Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, Arwen, os elfinhos e seus pais; se dirigia para o casa do curador:

"A noite está tão bela!" Comentou o príncipe em voz alta.

Em resposta vieram vários acenos positivos.

"Peço que me dêem licença." – Disse parando por um instante e contemplando mais uma vez o céu – "Eu gostaria de dar mais uma volta em Imladris se me permite, Lorde Elrond." Pediu Legolas um tanto receoso da resposta que receberia do curador e do próprio pai que costumava ser bem rígido com ele.

"_Manka lle merna..." _("Se você quiser assim...) De minha parte não há problema algum, Legolas." Respondeu o curador dando um olhar significativo para o elfo loiro e logo em seguida para Thranduil.

Legolas olhou então para o pai receoso, mas por sorte ele não o encarava, muito menos demonstrava sinal de aborrecimento. Portanto o príncipe fez uma leve reverencia e virou-se para tomar um novo caminho. Porém antes que ele desse um único passo sequer, Ainion correu e segurou-lhe a mão.

"Las, Las! Posso ir com você?" Indagou o menino com os olhos presos nos do arqueiro.

"Não depende de mim, _tithen-pen. _" Respondeu o arqueiro de Mirkwood indicando os pais do pequenino.

Percebendo o que o príncipe queria dizer Ainion correu novamente de encontro aos pais. Ele estava ficando muito bom nessa história de correr, ainda mais para um elfinho com poucos anos de vida.

"_Nana, Ada!_ – Exclamou. – Eu posso ir o com o Las?" Pediu novamente com os olhinhos cheios de esperança.

"Ainion, _íon-nin_, já é tarde pra um elfinho da sua idade sair por ai....– Disse Eleniel repreendendo o filho - ...mesmo que muito bem acompanhado." Completou Eleniel olhando para seu príncipe.

"Por favor, _nana_! Eu prometo me comportar."

"Deixe-o ir, Eleniel. Legolas cuidará bem dele. Eu lhe garanto." Comentou o rei de Mirkwood. E fazendo com este simples comentário que Legolas se alegrasse por seu pai demonstrar confiança nele.

"Não duvido de seu filho, meu senhor. Mas de meu próprio filho." Respondeu a elfa.

"Por mim ele pode ir. Se não deixarmos ele pode ir sozinho, o que seria bem pior." Disse Maldor olhando carinhosamente para a esposa.

Mesmo assim a elfa relutava.

"É melhor não. Já é noite. E nosso pequenino provavelmente dará trabalho ao príncipe."

"Não se preocupe, Lady Eleniel. Eu irei com Legolas. Seu filho estará bem conosco." Disse Estel sendo acompanhado em sua idéia pelos gêmeos e Arwen.

"Nós também iremos, então." Disseram os três irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse exato momento, o pequeno Ainion já andava na direção oposta ao grupo quando a mãe disse;

"Ei, mocinho! Aonde você pensa que está indo?" Indagou ela segurando-o pelo braço.

"_Nana_, por favor, deixa eu ir?" Suplicou o elfinho. Direcionando à mãe um olhar que seria capaz de rachar ao meio a mais sólida das rochas. Porém Eleniel continuava firme em sua decisão de não deixar Ainion participar do passeio noturno.

Mas depois de praticamente o grupo inteiro insistir a elfa acabou cedendo.

O grupo recém formado já estava saindo na direção oposta quando o Legolas parou de repente.

"Mel? Você não gostaria de vir conosco também?" Indagou o príncipe indo na direção da elfinha. Como ele havia se esquecido de convidá-la. Ela iria ficar muito triste se ele não a convidasse.

"Las, não sei..." Pela primeira vez na noite a voz da menina foi ouvida. Até então ela não havia dito nada. Sua voz era fina e suave, uma vozinha muito bela que combinava muito bem com a elfinha.

"_Nana_, eu devo ir?" Questionou Melenthiel.

"Você é quem tem que decidir. Já que eu deixei seu irmão ir, não seria justo não permitir que você vá se assim for a sua vontade." Respondeu a mãe, carinhosamente.

Porém a menina continuava confusa. Ela tinha medo de sair de noite, ainda mais em uma terra desconhecida. No entanto, ela iria com Legolas, que provavelmente não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse à ela ou ao irmão. Ela só não tinha gostado do fato de ir com aqueles outros elfos e o humano. Ela não gostava de estranhos. Mas esses estranhos eram filhos do senhor Elrond por quem a menina adquirira algum afeto. Sua cabecinha estava cheia dessas contradições. Provavelmente continuaria nesse processo de questionamentos se o arqueiro não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção novamente.

"Vem? Não precisa ter medo." Disse ele agachando para ficar da mesma altura que a elfinha. E estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela relutou um pouco, mas enfim aceitou o convite segurando a mão do príncipe.

"Agora podemos prosseguir, vossa alteza?" Brincaram os gêmeos fazendo uma leve reverência, conseguindo arrancar vários sorrisos dos presentes. Inclusive de Ainion que ria muito. E Melenthiel que ria timidamente ao lado de Legolas.

"Sim, sim, meus súditos." Respondeu Legolas entrando ele também na brincadeira.

"Vossa majestade deseja que meu pobre irmão o carregue nas costas para o senhor não se cansar? Uma vez que nós, infelizmente, não temos bons cavalos disponíveis neste momento." Continuou Elrohir o teatrinho que ele e o irmão haviam começado, aproveitando para provocar um pouquinho o seu gêmeo.

"Ele não precisa me carregar não. Mas acho que ele poderia carregar esta elfinha aqui." Disse Legolas pegando Melenthiel no colo e entregando-a para Elladan que tratou logo de colocar a menina sentada sobre seus ombros.

"A pequena princesa gostaria de um chicotinho para atiçar seu cavalo?" Perguntou Elrohir com seu tom de brincadeira provocativo direcionado a seu gêmeo. Elladan não deixou barato e deu-lhe um chute na canela conseguindo fazer com que a menina desse boas risadas.

"Não estou dizendo? Ele é um cavalo mesmo. Dá até coice!" Continuou Elrohir a provocação.

"Depois se ele parar no meio da subida não venha reclamar, viu?" O gêmeo mais novo sussurrou no ouvido da menina antes de dar-lhe as costas para arrumar um outro "cavalo" para Ainion.

"Para nosso pequeno príncipe Ainion, iremos arrumar uma cavalo arisco. – Disse o gêmeo mais novo indo para o lado de Estel - Ele é forte... - Disse indicando os braços do irmão. - ...tem dentes bons... - Forçando uma sorriso no irmão com as próprias mãos. - ...só não é muito resistente. Por isso sugiro que você não dispense o chicote." Brincou ainda mais Elrohir. Ele tinha uma imaginação fantástica, de fato.

Estel por sua vez estava pronto para partir pra cima do irmão. No entanto, Elrohir foi mais rápido. Ele pegou Ainion no colo e tratou de colocá-lo sentado nos ombros de Estel que não teve escolha a não ser carregar o menino.

"Ah, minha rainha... - Elrohir foi se dirigindo para o lado de Arwen. - Eu gostaria muito de carregá-la. Mas receio que isto está acima de minha capacidade de suporte." - Disse provocando a irmã - "Portanto seria melhor que vossa majestade caminhasse ao lado de seu esposo."

Arwen aceitou a proposta do irmão. Ela caminhou para o lado de Legolas e deu o braço para ele, assim como uma esposa deveria fazer.

"Agora sim podemos ir." - Comentou Elrohir – "Senhores, não se preocupem que nós não vamos demorar." Prometeu o gêmeo aos outro elfos que estavam com eles até então e observavam com grande deleite as brincadeiras do gêmeo mais novo.

E foi nesse clima de brincadeira que os jovens partiram. Tendo Legolas e Arwen como um casal da alta realeza. Ainion e Melenthiel eram os filhos do casal que estavam sendo carregados pelos cavalos Elladan e Estel. E Elrohir desempenhava o papel de bobo da corte. Estava assim formada mais uma bela criação da incontrolável mente criativa de Elrohir.

Quanto aos elfos que ficaram, estes trataram logo de retomar seu caminho. Ou melhor, quase todos.

"O que houve?" Indagou Maldor à esposa que havia ficado para trás e não parecia nada feliz.

"Eu não sei, mas meu coração está inquieto." Confessou a elfa.

"Não se preocupe com eles. Vai ficar tudo bem é só um passeio. Você sabe que nós não podemos mais impedir eles de descobrirem o mundo a sua volta." Disse o marido da elfa envolvendo-lhe pela cintura.

"Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim o vento parece querer me dizer alguma coisa" - Disse Eleniel tentando ouvir esse chamado do vento que se intensificava fazendo com que seus loiros cabelos voassem. - "Amin dele ten' sem." ("Eu receio por eles.") Concluiu a elfa observando o pequeno grupo se afastar aos pouco até desaparecer.

&&&

* * *

Para quem não compreendeu, os elfinhos trouxeram tanto espanto pois na situação em que a Terra Média se encontrava, os elfos pararam de se reproduzir e portanto há muitos anos não se viam crianças élficas a não ser nas Terra Imortais.

Quanto aos nomes dos elfinhos apenas uma informação extra:

**Ainion (Eye-nee-on) - **Como se pronuncia

**Melenthiel (Mehl-eh-thee-ell) -** Como se pronuncia

Por fim, gostaria de informar para aqueles que esperam ansiosos pela fuga do elfo misterioso de Imladris não percam o próximo capítulo!

Até Breve!

Ann-Krol


	6. Encontro Indesejado

**Notas** **da autora:**

Ok, esse é um capitulo que necessita de mais cuidado ao ser lido. Nele ocorrem várias mudanças no foco da narrativa o que pode confundir alguns.

Para ajudar:

Só relembrando; o que está em itálico são expressões em élfico (vão ser traduzidas) e no caso desse capítulo haverá uma passagem flashback ok?

(*&*) - Quando eu usar esse símbolo quer dizer que não muda o tempo e espaço mas sim o ponto de vista sobre um mesmo falto.

Ah! Na fala dos elfinho eu tentei simplificar ao máximo pra ele não soarem como adultos. Mas de qualquer jeito se for comparar com uma criança humana eles falam até direitinho, mas de uma forma infantil.

Sinopse do capítulo: O passeio por Imladris tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso, contudo um fato inesperado ocorre e tal passeio não será tão facilmente esquecido.

* * *

**Encontro Indesejado**

A caminhada prosseguia em um ritmo bom. Alguns bons minutos haviam passado desde que eles deixaram o centro da cidade e faltava pouco para que chegassem a seu destino.

Nos primeiros momentos, com a brincadeira que o gêmeo mais novo criara, havia muito alvoroço entre eles. Conforme o tempo foi passando, Estel e Elladan haviam se cansado do papel a eles destinado. E mesmo sob vários protestos de Elrohir os dois colocaram os elfinho no chão.

"Vocês não têm coração?" Indagou o elfo se aproximando dos irmãos. "Olha só a carinha de desapontamento deles." Continuou o gêmeo tentando usar da chantagem emocional para irritar Elladan e Estel.

"Então porque não os carrega você?" Retrucou Elladan enquanto fazia um alongamento com Estel, enquanto andavam, para que seus músculos dormentes voltassem ao normal. Os pequeninos eram leves, mas se carregados por muito tempo cansava muito.

"É isso mesmo, Dan! Esse elfo aí fala isso, porque não foi ele quem teve que carregar esse tempo todo peso nos ombros. Só ficou servindo de bobo da corte." Disse Estel em apóio ao irmão mais velho.

"Se é assim, eu carrego os dois." Disse Elrohir aceitando o desafio proposto pelos irmãos. "Ainion! Melenthiel!" – Chamou-os - "Eu carrego vocês."

"Não precisa Ro. Eu já tô cansada de ficar sentada. Eu queria ir andando." Recusou Melenthiel correndo para o lado de Legolas. Ela já nem lembrava mais que estava longe dos pais. A elfinha estava encantada com tanta beleza e já tinha se acostumado com os amigos do príncipe. Ela passou a andar vagarosamente contemplando tudo. Seus olhinhos brilhavam a cada passo que dava.

"E você Ainion? Vêm comigo?" Questionou o elfo moreno com os braços abertos prontos para pegar o elfinho no colo.

"Ahn... Eu também tô cansado de ficar sentado." Disse o elfinho um pouquinho encabulado. Mas já se pondo prontamente a correr louco para descobrir os mistérios daquela terra desconhecida. O menino não se importava aonde os caminhos da vida o levariam, nem tão pouco se as estradas lhe proporcionassem perigo mortal. Ele ainda assim, continuaria a caminhar para tentar entender um pouco mais daquele mundo. Com certeza ele seria um elfo muito valente quando crescesse.

Elrohir preocupado em perder o menino de vista, tratou logo de correr atrás dele e nesse meio tempo inventou mais uma brincadeira.

"Espere aí, elfinho travesso." Pediu o gêmeo antes de ser interrompido pelo irmão caçula.

"Olha só quem fala." Brincou o humano arrancado risadas dos outros membros do grupo.

"Ainion, o que você acha de apostarmos uma corrida pra ver que chega à cachoeira primeiro?" O gêmeo mudou completamente de assunto, o que não lhe era nada peculiar.

"Aham. Eu tô ficando bom em correr, Ro!" Disse o pequenino todo alegre praticamente a postos para sair correndo.

"Eu acho melhor não, Elrohir. É meio perigoso." Alertou Arwen que estava caminhado ao lado de Legolas e Estel, mas não se pronunciava há um bom tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Arwen. Nós já estamos perto o suficiente da cachoeira para uma pequena brincadeirinha." Justificou-se o elfo moreno já se preparando para correr.

"Vamos lá, Ainion. Quando eu contar até três!" – Informou ao menino. – "Um, dois... **três**.".

O elfinho começou a correr o mais rápido que podia. Elrohir por sua vez não fazia muito esforço. Enquanto o garoto dava três passadas grandes, o elfo dava apenas uma. De qualquer forma ele fingia muito bem que estava se esforçando e vinha sempre no encalço do elfinho.

Os que ficaram para trás ainda acompanhavam atentos para ver qual seria o final daquela "disputa", embora não fosse possível.

Muito em breve o grupo estaria na nascente rio que cortava o vale da cidade. Este ao seguir seu caminho, chegava a um desnível considerável formando uma bela cascata de águas.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo que ficara para trás chegara à nascente do rio. Lá se depararam com Elrohir segurando o pequeno Ainion nos braços fazendo-lhe cócegas. O pequenino ria de tal forma que seria capaz de fazer qualquer ser sorrir.

"Quem venceu?" Era o que todos gostariam de saber quando Estel fez a pergunta ao irmão.

"Deu empate. Esse elfinho aqui corre que é uma beleza." Revelou o gêmeo deixando escapar um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Ainion estava radiante. Não acreditava que por pouco teria vencido um elfo adulto como Elrohir. Que por sua vez ganhava a cada instante a admiração por parte do menino. Claro que havia ainda muitas coisas que sua cabeça não conseguia entender. Como por exemplo, o fato de um elfo como Elrohir manter tão vivo um espírito de uma criança, ou porque a mãe, a irmã e ele devessem partir deixando tudo e todos para trás. De qualquer maneira, todas essas dúvidas não ocupavam nem um milímetro dos pensamentos do elfinho naquele momento. Com certeza um dia ele iria compreender; talvez não pela razão da mente e sim pela do coração.

(*&*)

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em um certo rosto encoberto por panos negros. E quase que instantaneamente começou a odiar-se novamente.

"Como que depois de tudo pelo o que passei hoje, tal criaturinha ainda consegue me trazer um sorriso aos lábios?" O elfo misterioso questionava-se interiormente.

Ele estava ali quando um dos gêmeos chegou com o pequeno elfinho. Ele esperava que ambos fossem embora logo, mas para sua surpresa outros chegaram para atrasar mais ainda seu plano de fuga.

"Até aqui esses estúpidos me atrapalham." Tal pensamento começou a percorrer a mente do elfo como que para conter seu lado sentimental.

Aos poucos, a raiva e o desapontamento que corroíam seu ser voltaram a tona, proporcionando a volta da mesma expressão fria, calculista e arrogante de sempre, como se ela nunca tivesse desparecido por alguns instantes

"Ora por que diabos eu fui inventar de parar? Uma hora dessas eu já estaria longe." Lamentou-se o elfo que após ter chegado às margens do rio simplesmente se deixara ficar sobre aquela árvore pensando nos acontecimentos daquele dia que o levaram até ali.

* * *

_Desde cedo ele tentava fugir daquela cidade. Estava quase impossível escapar, pois desde seu ataque ao orc, a vigilância na cidade aumentara. _

_Em todos os cantos da cidade guerreiros élficos montavam guarda. A situação piorou ainda mais depois da chegada de elfos que aparentemente pertenciam a outros reinos os quais trouxeram sua própria guarda. Ele estava completamente enganado quando pensou que com a festa seria mais fácil fugir._

_Acuado, tivera que esperar um bom tempo até conseguir mudar de árvore. Assim as horas iam passando, e ele começava a sentir seus efeitos. Apesar do fascínio que observar o povo de Rivendell lhe trazia o elfo queria sair dali o quanto antes. Desde cedo ele estava se escondendo e a ansiedade criada pelo medo de ser capturado o estava atormentando. _

_Aos poucos, ele conseguia seguir em direção ao caminho que o levaria ao local por onde ele entrou, contudo, a noite já havia caído e festa parecia estar começando. Com ela, os convidados não paravam de passar muito próximos a ele. Infelizmente, sua rota de fuga ficava deveras próxima da entrada do salão. _

_Logo dois guardas de Rivendell se puseram à porta do salão e outros dois ficaram parados exatamente aonde ele pretendia ir. _

_Impedido de fugir, o elfo não pôde fazer nada a não ser esperar escondido pelas folhas de uma árvore. Com medo de ser visto, ele subiu o mais alto que podia conseguindo uma visão privilegiada da porta do salão. _

_Os elfos, em seus trajes de gala, entravam no salão. Dessa forma, o elfo misterioso viu rostos vagamente familiares até que finalmente se deparou com dois rostos que ele tinha gravado muito bem em sua mente. Eram o elfo loiro que encontrara alguns dias antes e o humano insolente que por pouco escapara da morte. _

_Junto a eles, três elfos aparentemente mais velhos e sábios. Além de dois elfos genuinamente idênticos. _

_O grupo foi brevemente anunciado, deixando o elfo intrigado pois se eles haviam sido anunciados é porque deveriam ser figuras de grande importância. _

_Além disso, ele tinha outras pistas. O elfo que anunciara disse: Lorde Erestor, Lorde Glorfindel, Lorde Elrond e seus filhos Elladan, Elrohir e Estel e príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood. _

"_Provavelmente os três elfos mais velhos devem ser os três primeiros a serem anunciados em sinal de respeito a sua idade e sabedoria superiores." O elfo confabulava em sua mente._

_Enquanto isso as portas do salão já tinha sido fechadas e o elfo continuava absorto em seus pensamentos._

"_Os elfos idênticos devem ser Elladan e Elrohir ou Elrohir e Estel, pois em uma enumeração de nomes os nomes de gêmeos sempre vão estar juntos. Além disso esses elfos são filhos de um dos Lordes. O que faz do elfo loiro irmão deles e o humano só pode ser Legolas príncipe de Mirkwood." Porém algo não se encaixava em seu raciocínio. "Um humano de nome élfico? Estranho. Mas por aqui as coisas são bem diferentes do que eu sou acostumado, então..." Concluiu então._

"_Quem diria um príncipe aquele humano estúpido. Eu imagino como deve ser o seu reino. Humanos..." Riu-se ele voltando novamente sua atenção para a porta fechada do salão. Passado algum tempo, um novo grupo se aproximava. Aquele grupo com certeza era de elfos forasteiros. Eles se diferenciavam muito dos elfos da cidade por seus longos cabelos claros e suas roupas. _

_O grupo em frente à porta tratou logo de organizar uma formação de entrada. De repente as portas se abriram e o grupo foi anunciado como a comitiva de Lothlórien sem maiores distinções. O elfo observou atentamente os elfos de Lothlórien, sendo que as últimas pessoas que formavam a comitiva chamaram-lhe a atenção. Eram quatro elfo: um casal, pôde perceber pela forma que caminhavam lado a lado e de um lado do casal havia uma bela elfa de cabelos muito negros, e do outro lado outra elfa igualmente bela e de cabelos castanho claros que também destoavam do amarelo dourado que era o cabelo de seus acompanhantes. _

_Logo o grupo que há pouco estivera ali desaparecera dentro do salão e o elfo se deixou ficar imaginando quem seriam aquelas pessoas e principalmente relembrando a beleza das duas elfas que acompanhavam o casal._

_Desta vez não demorou muito para que um novo grupo se formasse novamente de frente para o salão. Eram elfos que também pareciam não morar na cidade. Mas com certeza deviam ser de outro local diferente de Lothlórien, pois estavam entrando em uma outra comitiva, além de particularidades quanto a fisionomia e vestes dos mesmos. _

_O elfo misterioso continuou observando. Esperando ansiosamente para ouvir o anúncio da comitiva. _

_Para sua surpresa aqueles eram elfos do reino de Mirkwood. "Mas como um reino élfico tinha um príncipe humano?" Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para ele. _

_Passado mais algum tempo, ele teve a maior de todas as surpresas. Um guarda aparentemente de Mirkwood se aproximava do salão sendo acompanhado por dois elfinhos: um menino e uma menina. Instantes depois, as portas se abriram novamente e por elas apareceu o elfo loiro o qual se encaminhou até os pequeninos e o guarda. _

_As portas se tornaram a fechar. E somente quando o elfo loiro e as crianças estavam prontos para entrar que as se abriram. Fez um silêncio aterrador dentro do local e depois alguém gritou alguma coisa que o elfo não deu grande importância. Logo em seguida, o som de vozes começou a crescer novamente e as portas do salão se fecharam. _

_Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, o elfo encapuzado desejou estar ali junto com os outros elfos. Acompanhar aquela festa do lado de fora criara nele o desejo de saber o que acontecia lá dentro. Ele queria saber mais, conhecer aquelas pessoas. Saber seus nomes e um pouco de suas vidas. Pensando nisso, algo ocorreu ao elfo. _

"_Espere, o elfo loiro... Ele é Legolas o príncipe de Mirkwood. É claro, a fisionomia as roupas. Faz muito mais sentido." Riu-se o elfo._

"_Então isso faz do humano um dos filhos do Lorde élfico. Um filho de criação talvez." - Sua cabeça estava a mil com suas possíveis descobertas. –"Logo se o humano é filho de Elrond, os gêmeos devem ser Elladan e Elrohir e o humano deve ser Estel. Pois é claro que o nome do humano viria depois do dos elfos. Seja por importância, ou por idade." _

_O elfo parecia contente com suas suposições. Elas eram deveras plausíveis, só precisavam ser confirmadas. Mas talvez nunca fossem._

_Mais algumas horas se passaram. Sem maiores acontecimentos o elfo voltou sua atenção para os dois guardas que atrapalhavam sua passagem. Parecia que eles não iriam sair dali nunca. Por isso, o elfo decidiu que caso eles não saíssem até um pouco depois do final da festa, ele teria procurar uma outra saída da cidade. _

_Pouco tempo depois, a festa finalmente chegara ao fim. Os convidados iam deixando o salão. De olho nos guardas ele percebeu que os mesmos olhavam os convidados, mas não se moviam. Ele viu um, por um os elfos que observara antes. Faltava apenas o grupo que mais lhe interessava... _

_Não demorou muito para que ele avistasse um grande grupo que deixava por fim o salão. Nele vinha um dos Lordes, provavelmente Elrond, os gêmeos, o humano, o elfo loiro, os pequeninos, a bela elfa de cabelos escuros e três outros elfos da comitiva de Mirkwood._

_O grupo passou pela árvore que ele se escondia e seguiu um pouco mais a frente até parar. Ele ia começar a focar sua audição apurada no que eles diziam quando uma outra conversa chamou-lhe a atenção._

"_Figwit, Garnus!" O guarda de Mirkwood que acompanhara as crianças até a porta do salão falou se dirigindo aos outros dois que guardavam o caminho que o elfo misterioso pretendia seguir._

"_Eu e meu colega de Mirkwood assumiremos o posto de vocês agora. Podem descansar." Disse ele para a alegria dos outros dois._

_Após os outros saírem o guarda de Mirkwood ficou ali parado. Provavelmente a espera de seu companheiro de turno. _

_O elfo misterioso então viu naquilo uma possibilidade. Com um guarda, apenas, seria bem mais fácil distraí-lo para depois fugir. Mas antes que o fizesse um outro guarda, visivelmente jovem e inexperiente, apareceu dizendo:_

"_Tharlam, se sen senhor..." O elfo parecia tão nervoso que as palavras mal saiam de sua boca_

"_Acalme-se, Adan." Disse o primeiro numa voz calma. Aparentemente Tharlam deveria ser o chefe da guarda de Mirkwood._

"_Lorde Glorfindel deseja vê-lo imediatamente, senhor." Disse o elfo recém chegado após conseguir se controlar._

"_Ele disse do que se trata?" Quis saber Tharlam._

"_Não. Ele apena me mandou buscá-lo"_

"_Pois bem, fique em meu lugar até eu voltar. Outro guarda virá em breve." _

_Finalmente quando o primeiro guarda finalmente se foi, o outro ficou em seu lugar. Ele parecia deveras frágil e inexperiente, seria uma presa fácil para o elfo escondido sobre as árvores. _

_Olhando para o grupo de elfos ainda parado um pouco mais a frente e o guarda descuidado, ele desceu da árvore rapidamente e aplicou um golpe em Adan que não pôde reagir. _

_O elfo misterioso então carregou o corpo desacordado do jovem guarda e escondeu-o no meio de algumas plantas. Aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém por perto, ele finalmente seguiu seu caminho para deixar a cidade. _

* * *

"De qualquer forma eles não podem passar a noite inteira aqui." Pensou tentando agarrar-se a esta idéia para não colocar tudo a perder.

Porém, a vontade que tinha era de descer daquela árvore e sair correndo de volta para o seu esconderijo. Apesar de não ser dos melhores, era o seu lar há algum tempo. Ao menos ali ele tinha paz.

Além do mais, esperar algumas horas a mais seria fácil para quem se acostumara a esperar pelos outros.

(*&*)

"O que foi, Mel?" A pequenina parecia assustada.

"É bonito aqui. Mais dá um pouquinho de medo." Confessou a menina segurando com mais força a mão do príncipe louro.

"Não precisa ter medo, pequena. Nada de mal vai te acontecer." Assegurou Arwen abrindo os braços para segurar a pequena criança. A elfinha por sua vez aceitou de bom grado a oferta.

Ainion apesar de ser gêmeo da menina, tinha um temperamento completamente diferente do da irmã. Ele podia parecer tudo naquele momento, menos assustado. Olhava para todos os lados, fascinado. Enquanto isso, os outros admiravam a beleza daquele ambiente iluminado pela lua e as estrelas.

Porém, alguma coisa na água chamou a atenção do pequeno elfinho. As águas límpidas refletiam as árvores da borda. Entretanto, em um certo ponto um vulto negro estava refletido na água. Curioso, o menino se aproximou mais da água para poder distinguir o que era aquilo. Conforme chegava mais perto, a imagem se tornava cada vez mais nítida. Era uma pessoa. Ainion percebeu que o homem mantinha seu olhar fixo no grupo. Não dava para distinguir quase nada em meio a capa negra que ele usava e as folhas das árvores. Apenas mais uma coisa poderia ser vista: um arco sendo segurado por seus longos dedos finos.

"Ainion!" Gritou Elrohir que estava mais perto do elfinho depois que este caiu nas águas sendo levado pela correnteza.

O gêmeo mais novo preparou-se para pular nas águas. Porém Elladan segurou-o pelo braço impedindo-o de pular.

"A correnteza está muito forte vocês não vão conseguir voltar." Alertou o elfo da insana atitude do irmão.

"Procurem por algo que nos sirva de corda." Gritou Legolas já procurando por uma espécie de cipó para que ele mesmo entrasse na água para resgatar o garoto..

Arwen, que estava com Melenthiel no colo, tentava inutilmente acalmar a menina. Melenthiel chorava sem parar. As lágrimas saiam de seus olhos correndo seu rosto e indo parar no peito de Arwen.

Enquanto trabalhavam juntos para salvar a vida de Ainion, um movimento brusco vindo das árvores acima de suas cabeças chamou-lhes a atenção.

(*&*)

Agora mais do que nunca odiava-se por ter pulado naquelas águas turbulentas para salvar o elfinho. Simplesmente ele não poderia deixar um ser tão inocente morrer. Ainda mais porque sabia que o garoto havia caído ao ver seu reflexo na água. Ele provavelmente se assustou quando o elfo encarou-o sem ter dado o menor sinal de que o faria antes.

Portanto, nadava o mais depressa possível por debaixo da água. A força do rio se tornava menor conforme a profundidade aumentava. E é claro temia que alguém na superfície visse seu rosto descoberto para poder enxergar melhor.

A água fria passava por seu corpo retirando todo o calor. Procurava manter-se consciente o suficiente para achar a criança e voltar à superfície. Olhando em volta não demorou para achar o corpo do elfinho boiando alguns metros acima de sua cabeça. Antes de subir colocou novamente o capuz de sua capa nadando as cegas para cima.

Quando atingiu a superfície, percebeu após retirar o pano dos olhos que o corpo de Ainion estava preso em um aglomerado de pedras no meio do rio. Deixou-se levar pelas águas para atingir o lugar desejado. Ao chegar perto do menino constatou que ele estava desacordado, mas que ainda respirava.

Tomou o elfinho nos braços preparando-se para nadar com o resto de suas forças contra a correnteza arrebatadora. O medo começava a tomar conta de seu ser. Não por ele, mas pela criança em seus braços. Devia controlar-se. No entanto, dentro de si uma voz gritava. A razão dizia-lhe que não sobreviveriam. Talvez fosse verdade, mas em seu coração ele ainda acreditava que havia esperança para aquele menino e quem sabe para ele também.

Seu coração estava certo. Segundos depois, um cipó surgiu a sua frente. Não pensou duas vezes: agarrou-o e depositou grande parte de suas forças para manter a cabeça e uma parte do tronco do menino acima da superfície da água.

Aos poucos conforme se aproximavam da borda o elfo deparou-se com os dois elfos idênticos, o elfo loiro e o humano puxando o cipó. Alarmado por tal constatação, o elfo voltou a preocupar-se.

"O que aconteceria quando chegasse à terra firme? Provavelmente eles o prenderiam e tirariam sua capa a força. Afinal ele era só um contra três elfos adultos e um humano." Tal possibilidade alfinetava sua cabeça impiedosamente. Ele teria que bolar algum plano para sair daquela situação que perigosamente colocaria em risco sua verdadeira identidade.

(*&*)

Todos estavam espantados e infinitamente confusos com a situação. Não entendiam absolutamente nada. Por que aquele ser das trevas tinha arriscado sua vida para salvar a de Ainion? E se ele era bom por que vivia se escondendo? Será que poderiam confiar nele?

Aquilo tudo mexia com a mente dos presentes. Estavam calados apenas cumprindo sua missão de salvamento puxando o cipó. Tinham receio sobre o caráter duvidoso do elfo, o qual saia da água naquele momento.

Ninguém fez nada para ajudá-lo. Limitaram-se apenas a ficar calados observando o ofegante elfo misterioso depositar o corpo de Ainion na grama. Estavam receosos de se aproximar, por isso ninguém havia movido um músculo.

O silêncio aterrador recaia sobre eles. Ficaram apenas observando. Ainion que estava desacordado, parecia respirar com dificuldade. Então, o elfo tomou-lhe as mãos depositando sua cabeça em cima do peito do menino. O coração dele ainda batia fraco. De repente aquele ser encapuzado começava a falar algumas palavras às quais os outros não conseguiam entender.

De alguma forma uma luz branca surgiu provindo de suas mãos sobre o peito do menino. Em poucos instantes o menino recobrava sua consciência. Tossindo muito, é claro.

Legolas deu um passo à frente na tentativa de se aproximar para ter certeza de que o menino estava bem. Porém o elfo puxou o menino para perto de si pondo-se de pé.

"Vocês não acharam que eu iria entregar o elfinho aqui de graça para vocês, não é?" Disse ele com um certo sarcasmo na sua voz.

"Sabia que não poderíamos confiar nele." Rugiu Estel louco por ter hesitado em se aproximar do elfo quando este estava vulnerável.

"Fique bem quietinho humano. Você sabe que eu teria acabado com você se assim o desejasse."

Ao dizer isso Elrohir partiu para cima dele.

"Ntz, ntz! Não se aproxime ou eu..." Alertou o elfo.

"Vai machucar o elfinho? Depois de ter tido tanto trabalho para salvá-lo." Elrohir era ótimo em perceber certas falhas no que as pessoas falavam. Ele adorava fazer as pessoas entrarem em contradição.

"Não dê idéias a esse louco, irmão." Suplicou Arwen.

"Eu não seria capaz de machucar uma criança, mas você sim." Respondeu o elfo apontando a adaga na direção do gêmeo mais novo.

"Então tente." Elrohir não tinha medo dele. Queria apenas que aquele ser imundo soltasse Ainion.

"O que devemos fazer para que você solte o garoto?" Quis saber Elladan. Ele se sentia na obrigação de tentar negociar com o elfo. Eles não poderiam simplesmente voltar sem o garoto. Eles o teriam de volta a qualquer custo. E seria melhor que o fizessem de maneira pacífica, onde ninguém saísse ferido.

"Eu entrego o garoto se vocês me deixarem partir em paz."

"Parece-me justo." Disse Elladan.

"Finalmente alguém inteligente neste grupo de idiotas." O sarcasmo do elfo tirava Elrohir e Estel do sério.

"Você não vai sair daqui." Afirmou Estel.

"Pelo menos não enquanto você respirar." Elrohir estava de acordo com Estel. "Estel, o que você acha de socar ele para depois eu torturá-lo." O elfo moreno usava mais uma fez da sua ironia para tirar aquele nojento do sério.

"Concordo plenamente."

"Se eu não sair daqui por bem sairei passando por cima de vocês e ainda levo o menino de refém. O que você acham?"

"_Antolle ulua sulrim." (_"Muito vento verte de sua boca.")

"Estel tem razão. Você não tem como fugir! Vai atravessar o rio nadando com o Ainion?" Disse Elrohir com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Agora ele tinha como provar que o elfo se baseava em falsas ameaças.

"Como você acha que eu entrei na sua cidade. Pela a porta da frente é que não foi. E atravessando esse rio a nado também não. Isso eu garanto."

Fazia sentido o que o elfo dizia. Ele não teria entrado na cidade pelos portões ou muito menos atravessando o ria a nado. Ele não tinha força suficiente para fazê-lo. Precisava de ajuda.

"Você tem um ajudante não é seu imundo?" Indagou Elrohir com um tom de certeza na voz. "_Amin feuya ten' lle"_ ( "Você me dá nojo")

"Se eu tenho um ajudante não é da sua conta elfo intrometido!"

Essa foi a gota d'água para Elrohir. Ele tentou partir pra cima do elfo. Elladan o segurou. Estel também entrou na briga e logo as vozes se alteraram. O elfo misterioso ria muito ao ver aqueles idiotas brigando entre si.

"Já chega!" - A voz de Legolas sobressaiu sobre as outras. – "Nós faremos o que você pediu em troca do Ainion. Tenho certeza de que cumprirá com sua palavra."

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras daquele elfo louro seu sorriso encoberto pela capa se dissipou rapidamente.

"Está bem. Vocês me deixam ir e eu largo o menino."

"Não mesmo. Você larga ele e nós te deixamos ir." Estel não conseguia confiar naquele sujeito.

"E qual é a garantia que eu tenho de que você ou o seu irmão esquentadinho não vão tentar me impedir, humano?" Questionou o elfo.

"Ao contrário de você nós somos honrados." Retrucou o dunedain que odiava com todas as suas forças aquele maldito elfo.

"Faremos o seguinte. Você foge deixando o Ainion. Nós prometemos só tocar nele quando você tiver ido embora." Sugeriu Elladan desagradando profundamente Estel e Elrohir. Os dois queriam dar umas boas bifas naquele idiota.

"Pode até ser. Mas e se o menino sair correndo quando eu o soltar?" Disse olhando para o elfinho preso a seu corpo por suas mãos. Ele não parecia com medo.

"Eu não vô. Prometo. O senhor pode até arrancar minhas orelhas se eu fizer isso." Falou baixinho Ainion encarando aquele par de olhos verdes. Era a única coisa que poderia ser vista já que todo resto estava coberto.

"Eu acredito em você." - Ele não sabia por que, mas ele gostava daquele elfinho danado. – "Está bem então."

Ele deu alguns passos em direção à árvore em que estivera antes de pular na água. Subiu na árvore deixando o menino no chão. Segundos depois ele estava de volta ao chão segurando seu arco. Ele se preparava para partir o mais depressa possível quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

"Moço..." - disse o pequeno elfinho segurando a mão do elfo encapuzado, para chamar a atenção do mesmo para si. "Brigado por me salvar."

"Por nada garoto." Respondeu simplesmente o elfo soltando a mão do elfinho. Em seguida ele saiu correndo em direção a uma grande árvore mais a frente e subiu nela com tamanha destreza e elegância que apenas os elfos possuem. Depois foi andando pelos galhos grossos da árvore que chegavam a ficar metros acima do rio. Ele saltou de um dos galhos daquela árvore caindo direto no rio. Para a surpresa de todos, ele não afundou. Parece que naquele ponto do rio não era fundo. Depois, ele deu mais alguns saltos caindo exatamente sobre algumas pedras que não poderiam ser vistas por quem estava do lado de fora do rio.

Esse fato surpreendeu muito os filhos de Elrond e Legolas. Como ele sabia exatamente onde pular? Um passo errado e ele seria arrastado pela correnteza.

Quando o elfo atingiu o outro lado do rio, ele subiu novamente em uma árvore e finalmente desapareceu de vista.

Neste momento os que ficaram na outra margem do rio correram em direção a Ainion que ainda tentava ver algum sinal do elfo do outro lado do rio.

"Você está bem Ainion?" Quis saber Legolas bastante preocupado.

"Sim. Eu tô bem por causa daquele moço."

"Deixa de ser bobo. Aquele elfo só queria te usar pra sair daqui antes que a gente arrancasse o coro dele." Disse Elrohir espantando a preocupação que sentira a pouco ao ver um sorriso sincero que conseguira arrancar do elfinho.

Melenthiel desceu do colo de Arwen e correu para abraçar o irmão.

"Não faz mais isso, viu?" Ela abraçou o irmão com tanta força como se tivesse medo que ele evaporasse no ar.

"Acho que chegou a hora de voltarmos."

Arwen estava certa. Tudo dera errado. E agora teriam que voltar e contar aos pais dos meninos que haviam falhado ao proteger seus filhos.

"Concordo. Já está tarde e querendo ou não _ada_ vai encher os nossos ouvidos."

"Imagine o meu pai, Dan."

Legolas sabia que o pai não agiria da melhor maneira ao saber que por pouco Ainion tinha morrido. E ainda por cima a culpa era dele por ter inventado de sair naquela noite.

"Creio que teremos um dia cheio amanhã." Confessou Arwen.

"Sim, devemos conversar com o _ada_ sobre esse elfo. Ele passou de todos os limites hoje." Disse Estel furioso por aquele imundo ter fugido.

"Passando dos limites ou não, ele ainda é uma incógnita para mim" Dizendo isso Elladan encerrou o assunto. Eles começaram a tomar o caminho de volta para casa. Todos em silencio absortos em divagações.

(*&*)

Do outro lado do rio, ainda observando atentamente ao que o grupo fazia, estava o elfo escondido sob uma árvore. Respirava aliviado pelo fim de um dia tão turbulento.

Ele sabia da importância daquele dia para o seu futuro. Sabia que as conseqüências de seus atos viriam rápidas e sem piedade. Com certeza seu encontro com o grupo seria relatado a outros elfos. Logo, todos poderiam estar caçando ele. Mas isso era o de menos. Não o haviam pegado até aquele instante e fugir seria fácil como sempre fora.

No entanto, ele não se arrependia de tudo que havia feito. Isso era o mais estranho. E uma antiga sensação voltou como quem não quer nada, e logo tomou conta do seu coração.

Era esquisito sentir aquele calor de novo. Aquela vontade de continuar vivendo porque valia a pena. Mesmo que se vivesse da maneira que ele vivia. Ele ainda tinha esperança de que um dia tudo iria melhorar. Como? Essa era uma pergunta que não saia da sua cabeça. De qualquer forma, aquilo o arrastava dia após dia. Mas não naquele momento. Naquela noite, de alguma forma, ele estava mudado. E tudo isso por um simples ato, um mero sorriso, uma demonstração de afeto que ansiava tanto ter por parte de alguém.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au, Ainion." ( _"Meu coração lamentará até vê-lo de novo, Ainion.")

O menino aos poucos ia se afastando. Parecia até que nada havia acontecido ao elfinho. Ele andava aos pulos de mãos dados com aquele elfo loiro.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta" ("Até nosso próximo encontro.")

Aos poucos a imagem do grupo foi saindo do seu campo de visão. Enfim, ele deu as costas para o rio e saiu caminhando pela mata de volta a seu esconderijo.

&&&

* * *

Particularmente eu fiquei bastante satisfeita com o desfecho deste capítulo.

Ele ficou um pouco maior do que os outros capítulos, mas fiquei feliz por poder mostrar a história também sob o ponto de vista do elfo misterioso.

Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado e como sempre...

Até Breve!

Ann-Krol


	7. Depois da Tempestade

**Notas da Autora:**

Finalmente depois de não sei quantos mil anos um capítulo novo na minha fic. Pra falar a verdade nem sei porque demorei tanto. Mas enfim...

Esse capitulo saiu bem diferente do que eu planejei originalmente. O que eu achava que iria acontecer nele acabou ficando para o próximo capítulo. Ele ficou mais como um capítulo de transição, sem muita ação ou fatos relevantes. Mais uma descrição da situação depois daquele encontro indesejado.

Acho que acabei fazendo a sinopse desse capítulo já. Então vamos logo para o tão demorado capítulo 7.

Ps: Pra quem não sabe eu reescrevi a minha fic. Então se você está lendo o capítulo 7 sem ter lido os outros seis capítulo recentemente, eu aconselho a voltar pro capítulo 1 e ler tudo de novo. Eu mudei muita coisinha, acrescentei umas coisas e também pelo tempo que eu não atualiso, acho que quem lia minha história antes nem deve mais lembrar do que se trata. Fica a dica. :)

**

* * *

****Depois da Tempestade**

Aquela noite não estava sendo a melhor que Legolas já tivera em sua vida. Mal retornaram à casa grande quando se depararam com a mãe dos elfinhos no saguão de entrada. Parecia que ela havia adivinhado o que estava acontecendo.

Ao ver Ainion completamente ensopado da cabeça aos pés, a elfa saiu correndo em direção aos pequeninos.

"O que aconteceu?" Quis saber ela enquanto se ajoelhava abraçava os filhos.

"Creio que a culpa tenha sido minha." Disse o gêmeo mais novo.

"Não, Elrohir. A culpa foi de longe sua. Na verdade a culpa foi minha que tive essa idéia estúpida de um passeio." Disse Legolas assumindo toda a responsabilidade.

"Mas era eu quem deveria estar de olho nele. Além do mais, você estava com a Melenthiel. Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se eu estivesse mais atento." Replicou o gêmeo jogando a culpa em seus próprios ombros novamente.

"Pare, por favor, de tentar dividir este fardo comigo, mellon-nin. A culpa foi e minha e somente minha." Disse o príncipe firme de sua posição.

"Vocês querem parar com esse jogo da culpa!" Irrompeu Estel se cansando de ver seu irmão e o amigo discutindo pra ver quem tinha mais culpa em tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Estel está com a razão dessa vez. Todos nós tivemos nossa parcela de culpa." Tentou acalmar os ânimos o gêmeo mais velho. "Creio que o maior culpado tenha sido esse destino incerto que nos joga nas mais diversas situações sem nenhuma explicação."

"De qualquer forma, eu só queria saber o que aconteceu." Pediu a elfa sem entender o que havia ocorrido, já que os jovens a sua frente davam voltas e mais voltas no assunto, mas não chegavam a lugar algum.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Faltava-lhes coragem de dizer à mãe das crianças que haviam falhado com seu dever de proteger os pequeninos. E principalmente sentiam vergonha de assumir que quatro elfos e um humano adultos não conseguiram cuidar de dois elfinhos.

Quem tomou a iniciativa foi o próprio Ainion que parecia não entender muito o motivo de tanta preocupação.

"Sabe o que é, _nana_, é que a gente tava brincando perto do rio e daí eu acabei caindo na água e aí um moço bonzinho me salvou."

"Moço bonzinho? Indagou a elfa.

"É, _nana, _não sei quem ele é." Admitiu o menino. "É que o moço se esconde em uma capa preta, mais ele é bonzinho, _nana_, eu vi nos olhos dele. São verdes que nem as folhas de uma árvore." Disse o pequeno ainda nos braços da mãe

"Então quem é essa pessoa que salvou meu filho?" Questionou Eleniel. Agora ficando de pé e segurando cada filho pelas mãos. Ela queria muito agradecer à pessoa que salvara seu filho.

"Nós infelizmente ainda não sabemos." Uma voz surgiu do nada surpreendendo a todos. Era Elrond que já vestia um de seus robes de dormir.

"_Ada_..." Começou a falar Elrohir. Porém o pai o interrompeu.

"Não precisa se explicar, _ion-nin_, creio que amanhã você, seus irmãos e Legolas terão muito tempo pra falar desse assunto durante o conselho. Agora será inútil, pois estamos todos cansados."

"Mas..." Tentou voltar ao assunto o arqueiro de Mirkwood, contudo foi em vão, uma vez que o curador estava firme de sua posição.

"Amanhã." Disse simplesmente o senhor de Rivendell pondo de vez um fim naquela conversa desnecessária para aquele momento.

"Você pode adiar essa conversa para os seus filhos, Elrond. Mas isso não se aplica ao meu."

O rei da Floresta Escura apareceu naquele momento se unindo ao grupo. A expressão em seu rosto não era das mais amigáveis, mas como sempre Thranduil mantinha aquele ar de imponência.

"Vamos, Legolas. Eu preciso conversar com você."

"Senhor, não quero lhe faltar com o respeito, mas acho que meu pai tem razão. Deixe seu filho descansar pelo menos por hoje, e amanhã o senhor conversa tudo o que desejar com ele." Pediu Elladan ao pai do amigo. Ele sabia que o pobre Legolas não estava em condições de travar um diálogo com seu pai naquele momento.

"Eu te respeito muito jovem Elladan, contudo, eu não posso adiar o que deve ser dito agora. Mas garanto que não irei me estender muito, pois eu mesmo não estou no auge de minhas forças." Disse o rei da floresta das trevas.

Contudo, antes que pai e filho saíssem do grande saguão, o príncipe se encaminhou na direção de Eleniel. Isso fez com que seu pai parasse por um instante e esperasse que o filho fizesse o que deveria fazer.

"Eleniel..." Começou a falar o arqueiro sem encontrar as palavras certas para aquele momento. "Me perdoe por não ter protegido os seus filhos devidamente. Sei que sua confiança em mim está abalada, isso se não estiver perdida, mas eu prometo que farei de tudo para merecê-la novamente. E se algum dia eu conseguir que você e Maldor confiem novamente seus filhos a mim, eu não deixarei que nada de mau aconteça a eles, nem que isso custe a minha vida. Isso eu te prometo."

Legolas se sentia muito mal por tudo que havia acontecido e principalmente por ter traído a confiança de duas pessoas que eram de grande estima para ele. Desculpar-se não iria mudar o passado, mas com certeza traziam nele um sentimento de agir diferente no futuro e, assim, não permitir nunca mais que a vida de dois elfinhos indefesos fosse posta em risco novamente.

"Meu senhor, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu durante esse passeio, mas tenho certeza que o senhor fez tudo que podia para trazer meus filhos sãos e salvos para casa. E, portanto, nem o senhor e nem seus amigos traíram a minha confiança." Disse a mãe dos pequenos gêmeos segurando a mão do arqueiro e olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu confiaria a você meus filhos de olhos fechados, meu senhor, pois sei do amor que sente por eles e acredito que eles estão mais seguros quando o senhor está por perto."

"Obrigado. Isso significa muito para mim." Disse simplesmente o elfo dando um abraço na mãe dos elfinhos. As palavras de Eleniel eram reconfortantes, mas ainda assim as imagens da noite estavam presas em sua mente como um turbilhão que girava sem parar.

Percebendo a agonia presente no olhar de seu amado príncipe, a elfa de Mirkwood segurou-o pela mão antes que ele saísse para conversar com o rei.

"Legolas..." Só o fato de Eleniel chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome chamou a atenção do elfo loiro. Ela sempre o tratava como: meu senhor, senhor ou meu príncipe, em sinal de respeito pela posição nobre do rapaz; e é claro que ele sempre o quis de outra forma, mas os pais dos elfinhos nunca deixaram as formalidades de lado. Até aquele exato momento. "... imprevistos acontecem e às vezes não há como evitá-los porque eles deveriam mesmo acontecer. Mas o que mais importa é o que fazemos depois que somos jogados em uma situação inusitada. È esse agir posterior que vai definir quem nós somos e que talvez, minimamente, é capaz de mudar a vontade do destino." A elfa simplesmente sorriu para seu príncipe e abaixou-se para pegar os filhos no colo antes de sair.

Tocado por aquelas palavras Legolas já não se sentia mais tão culpado pelos acontecimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não deveria se sentir tão aliviado, pois havia mais uma batalha a ser travada.

Então o arqueiro loiro se despediu com uma breve reverência dos demais que continuavam no saguão, e seguiu ao lado de seu pai sumindo em um dos corredores da casa de Elrond.

* * *

Os dois elfos de Mirkwood andavam por um longo corredor iluminado por velas e pela luz da lua que ainda brilhava forte do lado de fora da casa. Ambos absortos no mais profundo silêncio.

Legolas sabia muito bem o que o aguardava. O pai sempre fora muito rígido com ele. Enquanto os pais de seus amigos de infância se orgulhavam tanto de seus filhos, o pai de Legolas nunca parecia satisfeito com nada que ele fizesse. Ele tinha sempre que ser o melhor. E mesmo quando ele conseguia se destacar dos demais, seu pai sempre arrumava um jeito de colocar um defeito em tudo que ele fizesse.

Mesmo assim, o príncipe nunca deixou-se abater pelos comentários muitas vezes duros de seu pai. Pelo contrário, ele sempre procurava seguir o que o pai lhe dizia, pois sabia que Thranduil o amava e que, no fundo, tudo o que ele fazia era para o bem de Legolas.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao quarto em que Thranduil estava hospedado na casa do curador. O rei de Mirkwood abriu a porta e esperou que o filho entrasse no aposento. Legolas por sua vez entrou sem fazer objeções e sentou-se em um divã perto da varanda. O pai entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Mas ao contrário do filho, Thranduil permaneceu de pé.

"Eu quero um relatório completo do que aconteceu, capitão."

Legolas odiava quando o pai utilizava-se de formalidades para se dirigir a ele em momentos em que esse uso era completamente desnecessário.

"Tudo estava dentro dos conformes até chegarmos ao rio. Nós estávamos conversando quando de repente o Ainion caiu na água e..."

"Qual foi o motivo do menino ter caído na água?" O príncipe foi interrompido pelo pai.

"Não sei, _ada_. Nenhum de nós pôde ver porque ele caiu. Simplesmente nos demos conta quando o garoto já estava dentro d'água." Legolas continuou seu relato dos acontecimentos sem muito entusiasmo. Ele sentia o cansaço começar a se mostrar presente em suas feições.

"Primeiro, agora neste momento eu não sou o seu pai, sou o seu rei. Segundo, nunca demonstre cansaço perante qualquer pessoa, principalmente o seu rei. Terceiro, que tipo de elfo você é que não consegue cuidar de duas crianças?"

"Desculpe-me, meu senhor. Sinto-me envergonhado por ter demonstrado ser incapaz de realizar uma tarefa tão simples." Era incrível como que, apesar do que Eleniel tinha dito para Legolas, seu pai conseguia o fazer se sentir culpado novamente.

"Eu não quero suas desculpas, capitão. Eu quero entender o que aconteceu."

"Sim, senhor." Disse Legolas com a voz firme, tentando buscar dentro de si o resto de suas forças para aguentar aquela conversa até o final. "Então, quando o pequeno Ainion caiu no rio, Elrohir quis pular atrás para salvá-lo, mas Elladan o convenceu de que não era o mais sensato a ser feito. Portanto..."

"Por que você não é como Elladan? Quem dera que Ilúvatar tivesse me dado a graça de ter um filho como ele."

"Por que seu pai sempre fazia isso?" Legolas lamentou. "Será que ele era tão inútil assim que nem o próprio pai o aceitava da maneira que ele era?"

"Como eu ia dizendo, depois que Elladan convenceu Elrohir nós começamos a procurar alguma coisa pra puxar o menino de volta. Nesse momento, o tal elfo desconhecido se jogou na água e salvou o Ainion." Disse o capitão ficando em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Hum... Acabou o seu relatório?" Perguntou Thranduil ao filho, sentando-se ao lado do mesmo. O que não lhe era nada peculiar.

"Não terminei ainda, senhor." Disse o elfo, buscando forças para continuar firme em sua missão. "Bem, quando eles saíram do rio, o elfo misterioso ameaçou levar o Ainion com ele se nós fizéssemos algo contra ele. Então nós fizemos um acordo: o deixaríamos ir embora se em troca ele não levasse o menino com ele. E foi o que aconteceu."

"Escute, _ion-nin_." Esse tratamento que aproximava tanto os dois elfos soou como a mais bela das canções para o príncipe de Mirkwood. "Eu tive um mau pressentimento sobre esse tal elfo." Desabafou o rei elfo olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis do filho. Aqueles olhos que lembravam tanto a sua amada esposa.

"_Ada_, ainda restam muitas dúvidas sobre ele. Às vezes ele age como se fosse mau, porém eu acho que no fundo ele só é incompreendido."

"Mesmo assim eu tive uma visão que não me agradou nem um pouco."

Legolas temeu ao ouvir as palavras do pai. Infelizmente ou felizmente, em alguns casos, as visões do pai quase sempre se concretizavam.

"O que você viu, _ada_?"

"Nada que possa esclarecer as minhas dúvidas acerca desse elfo. Porém, uma certeza eu tenho: você deve ter mais cuidado com esse ser desconhecido do que qualquer outro."

"Mas eu não entendo _ada._.."

"Nem eu _íon-nin_. Apenas me prometa que você irá tomar muito cuidado com esse elfo." Pediu o rei. O que não era muito comum, visto que sempre que desejava algo do filho Thranduil dava ordens diretas ao príncipe.

"Apenas faça o que eu digo, Legolas. Não se envolva com esse elfo por hora. Até que eu consiga descobrir o verdadeiro significado de minhas visões."

"_Ada_, não há mais como não me envolver, pois eu já estou bastante envolvido nessa história e pretendo descobrir quem ele é e o que pretende aqui."

"Legolas, Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." ("Legolas, não procure por problemas, senão eles virão a você.") Alertou o rei de Mirkwood.

"Você pode ajudar a descobrir quem é essa criatura sombria. Afinal, você é uma peça importante para nos ajudar a desvendar esse mistério. Contudo, só te peço que não faça contato direto com esse ser novamente, entendido capitão?" Disse Thranduil voltando a usar sua máscara de rei de Mirkwood.

Legolas por sua vez assentiu e lamentou que o momento de intimidade com o pai tenha acabado. Foi quando o pai o surpreendeu dando-lhe um breve abraço. Após essa pequena demonstração de afeto o arqueiro loiro compreendeu que aquela conversa tinha chegado ao seu fim. Então ele simplesmente fez uma breve reverência e saiu do quarto do pai.

Enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores da casa de lorde Elrond, Legolas sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir com tantas coisas que ocorreram em um único dia. Em seu coração ele apenas tinha uma única certeza, de que não conseguiria descansar naquela noite. Ele precisava refletir um pouco sozinho e tentar tirar suas próprias conclusões dos fatos.

Por isso, ao invés de seguir para seu quarto, Legolas foi para um dos jardins de Imladris. Como um bom elfo silvestre, ficar entre as árvores o fazia se sentir melhor. Era como se elas lhe transmitissem parte de sua energia vital e isso seria de grande ajuda para o príncipe naquele momento.

Assim ele se deixou ficar no topo de uma grande árvore observando a noite ir se transformando lentamente em um novo dia.

* * *

Naquela bela manhã em que Imladris parecia absorta em uma preocupação não declarada alguém caminhava pelos jardins.

Linwen estava encantada com tudo que via naquela bela cidade. A elfa estava muito contente de estar ali. Ela se sentia livre como nunca se sentira em toda a sua existência.

Foi quando, enquanto caminhava, Linwen viu uma sombra que chamou-lhe a atenção no topo de uma árvore. A princípio, a elfa não reconheceu o que, ou melhor, quem estava ali. Quando ela finalmente o conseguiu fazer, seu coração disparou no mesmo instante.

Era o belo rapaz que ela havia conhecido na noite anterior. Legolas. Ela gravara bem o nome dele.

Ele estava ali sob a árvore quieto e sereno; parecia adormecido. Linwen simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Será que eu devo acordá-lo? Questionou-se ela. Pois Linwen sabia que os gêmeos o estavam procurando, mas ela sentia um enorme desejo de ficar ali admirando ele por mais algumas horas.

Sem conseguir decidir-se, a elfa de Lothlórien ficou por alguns instantes fitando o outro elfo, quando subitamente ele pareceu despertar.

Surpresa com a súbita movimentação, Linwen acabou tropeçando em uma raiz de uma árvore. Ela teria ido direto para o chão se não fosse Legolas que rapidamente desceu da árvore e conseguiu segurá-la antes que tombasse.

Naquele momento, com o toque da pele do elfo de Mirkwood, Linwen sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Era como se o sangue de seu corpo inteiro tivesse subido para sua cabeça deixando-a incrivelmente corada.

Ao perceber o enorme desconforto da elfa, Legolas soltou-a de seus braços.

"Desculpe-me por assustá-la. Não era a minha intenção."

"Ahh... Não a culpa foi toda minha, meu senhor." Disse ela sem jeito.

Linwen estava se odiando nesse momento. O que será que Legolas pensaria dela depois disso? Uma louca, no mínimo, que ficava encarando ele enquanto dorme.

"Pode me chamar de Legolas." Falou o elfo loiro admirando os traços suaves do rosto de Linwen. Ela era verdadeiramente adorável, uma moça de caráter e beleza singulares. Olhar para tal frágil criatura e pensar por tudo que ela tinha passado trazia um enorme pesar ao coração do arqueiro. De qualquer forma era muito bom ver a felicidade naqueles olhos azuis.

"Tudo bem então, Legolas." Disse ela repetindo o nome do arqueiro com um enorme prazer. Era a primeira vez que ela falava seu nome em voz alta.

"Acho que eu acabei adormecendo." Disse o arqueiro numa tentativa de manter a conversa. Linwen parecia ser tímida e, portanto Legolas não esperava que ela se esforçasse para manter aquela conversa.

"É o que parece..." Falou a elfa com um leve sorriso desconcertado. "Eu não sabia se devia acordá-lo ou não, pois hoje mais cedo encontrei com Elladan e Elrohir e eles estavam procurando por você. Parecia urgente." Ela precisava explicar para o príncipe de Mirkwood porque estava observando ele dormir. Só de pensar que ele poderia estar pensando mal dela fazia seu estômago revirar.

As palavras de Linwen foram como um banho de água fria que despertaram o Legolas para a realidade. "Por Iluvatar! O conselho." Disse ele com o coração acelerado por tal lembrança.

"Creio que estou atrasado para um compromisso. Tenho que ir. Foi um prazer te rever _Linwen_." Despediu-se o elfo um tanto inseguro se poderia tomar a mesma liberdade de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. "Posso te chamar assim?" Quis saber ele.

"Claro! Eu não ia querer de outra forma." Assentiu ela.

"Bem, então, obrigado pelo recado e desculpe pelo susto." Disse o príncipe de Mirkwood fazendo uma breve reverencia antes de sair.

"Não foi nada. E obrigada por me segurar, Legolas." Respondeu em alta voz a elfa dando ênfase no nome do príncipe, enquanto este corria para a casa de lorde Elrond. Mas, antes que ele sumisse, ela pode ver um lindo sorriso nos lábios dele. E aquela imagem não deixaria sua mente tão cedo.

* * *

A hora do conselho se aproximava. Quase todos os participantes dele já estavam no local de reunião. Apenas os gêmeos e Estel se encontravam ao lado da entrada do alpendre esperando por Legolas.

"Eu não acredito que o Legolas vai faltar o conselho. Ele já devia estar aqui e o conselho vai começar dentro de alguns minutos. Tem certeza que vocês procuraram por ele direito?"

"Sim, Estel. Nós olhamos em cada canto da casa grande. E, além disso, procuramos pela cidade e perguntamos por ele para todos que encontramos." Disse Elladan olhando em volta na esperança do príncipe aparecer. "O pior é que se ele não aparecer todos irão perceber. Justo nesse conselho que a presença dele é imprescindível." Queixou-se o gêmeo mais velho.

"É parece que o nosso loirinho vai estar bastante encrencado quando ele aparecer." Constatou Elrohir com certo pesar em sua voz. O gêmeo sabia que se o elfo de Mirkwood não aparecesse, ele estaria em maus lençóis, principalmente diante do rei Thranduil. Com certeza ele receberia uma punição exemplar daquelas que nunca mais se esquece. E isso atormentava os pensamentos até mesmo do mais despreocupado dos elfos como Elrohir.

Foi quando uma figura apressada irrompeu de dentro da casa de Elrond passando pelas varandas do lado de fora da casa que o levariam a pequena elevação circular onde ocorreria o conselho.

"Finalmente! Parece que a noitada foi boa." Caçoou Elrohir com um enorme alívio de ver o filho de Thranduil ali.

"Desculpem. Fiquei sem dormir quase a noite inteira e acabei adormecendo sem perceber pela manhã. Por isso me atrasei." Confessou o arqueiro dando um sorriso encabulado ainda tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Depois que saíra do jardim, ele correu para seus aposentos, tomou banho o mais rápido que pôde e se vestiu com a primeira roupa que encontrou. Mal tivera tempo de trançar os cabelos com o devido cuidado.

"Eu estou muito descomposto?" Quis saber o capitão de Mirkwood enquanto tentava parecer mais arrumado.

"Vocês elfos de Mirkwood são muito perfeccionistas. Por Ilúvatar. Me tira até a paciência." Disse Estel deixando Legolas sem entender.

"O que Estel quer dizer, Las, é que você está devidamente composto." Comentou Elladan para tranqüilizar o amigo.

"Mas em que lugar o pomposo príncipe esteve nesta noite?" Quis saber Elrohir desviando o assunto para o que realmente interessava sem perder seu senso de humor.

"Acho que como um príncipe pomposo que sou não lhe devo explicações, Elrohir." Respondeu o outra à altura. Arrancando risos dos outros presentes.

"Nós te procuramos por toda a parte, _melllon-nin_. Já estávamos ficando preocupados."

"Desculpe por preocupá-los, Estel. Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo depois da conversa com meu pai, então achei melhor ir para um dos jardins para pensar um pouco e ficar perto das árvores. Subi em uma e acabei dormindo por lá. Hoje pela manhã acordei e me deparei com a Linwen. Foi ela quem me avisou que vocês estavam a minha procura. Mas como já estava em cima da hora, não pude avisar que eu já estava a caminho." Relatou o arqueiro.

"A Linwen? Hum... Interessante. Você é bem rapidinho, hein? Já está jogando o seu charme para cima da pobre elfa." Provocou o gêmeo mais novo que não havia gostado nada do fato do amigo ter o desarmado com seu comentário.

"De tudo que eu falei foi só o nome da Linwen que você ouviu? Acho que isso é ciúme, meu caro." Retrucou Legolas.

"Deixem de falar besteiras. Respeitem a Linwen que nem está aqui para se defender. E vamos entrar logo para o conselho começar." Falou o primogênito de Elrond pondo um fim naquele assunto.

Ao chegarem ao alpendre, havia um semicírculo de cadeiras com algumas já ocupadas. Muitos elfos ainda estavam de pé e conversavam displicentemente quando uma voz soou mais alto do que o burburinho das conversas.

"Já que estamos todos aqui acho que podemos começar o conselho." As palavras de Lorde Elrond trouxeram ordem ao local e cada um dos presentes tomou seu devido lugar para que a reunião enfim começasse.

* * *

Como eu tô feliz de finalmente ter postado esse capítulo. Ele não foi o melhor que eu já escrevi, mas foi necessário.

Espero que o próximo capítulo seja mais empolgante do que esse

Por favor não se esqueçam das reviews.

Até Breve!

Ann-Krol


End file.
